


Да будьте же вы людьми

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Being Human (UK), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment issues also, Alternative Universe - Being Human (UK), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gavin has daddy issues, Gavin is a potato, Ghosts, Hank looks at Connor with hearteyes, He is rough but he is hurting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Pining, Plot, Shenanigans intensify, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, flatmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: К появлению вампиров в собственном полицейском участке Гэвин Рид готов не был, но как же хорошо, что у него есть план.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human), North & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вам не нужно быть в курсе второго канона, от него здесь только сеттинг и некоторые элементы сюжета.

Двое пришли после обеда.

Хэнк не ждал их, но услышал почти сразу: снаружи хлопнула дверца — а у кого-то неплохая машина, хороший звук, породистый. Потом прошуршали шаги по бетонированной дорожке. Потом — шорох в замке.

На кухне всегда было открыто окно — даже странно, что никому не пришло в голову его прикрыть, может, расчет был на то, что никому не придет в голову обворовывать заведомо пустой дом — так что он услышал. Снаружи позвенели ключами, провернули ручку:

— Проходите, пожалуйста.

Итак, двое зашли в дом, и это означало одно: время приключений.  
Хэнк салютовал им с дивана и потом наблюдал через плечо, как они осматриваются, как Зак затягивает дежурным голосом свою волынку про тихий район, хороших соседей, проводку в отличном состоянии — ничего нового и необычного.

— Бла-бла, — громко сказал Хэнк, — конечно. Не забудь сказать ему про гниющую крышу в гараже. А еще про прогнившие стояки и протекающий кран. Он будет в восторге.

Предполагаемый жилец был выше Зака почти на голову. Он оглядывался по сторонам с холодной сосредоточенностью на лице и держался подчеркнуто ровно, но каждый раз, когда они встречались с Заком взглядами, у жильца в лице что-то щелкало и оно становилось мягким, даже слегка рассеянным.

Хэнк сидел на диване до тех пор, пока они не скрылись на кухне, потом ворчливо поднялся и поплелся за ними.

Никто не включил свет, и кухня казалась серой, пустынной и необжитой, хотя на столе и пыли-то не было. На мусорную корзину был натянут пустой пластиковый пакет, полки стояли пустые — в общем, на кухне теперь, когда он здесь больше не жил, было даже унылее, чем раньше.

«Жилец» открывал-закрывал шкафчики, потом провел пальцами по кухонной столешнице и Хэнк заметил равнодушно:

— На твоем месте этот стол я бы не трогал, он и так еле-еле держится. — как Хэнку сейчас не хватало пива. Хотя бы немного. Хотя бы одной баночки.

Зак опять пошутил свой любимый, про термитов, бла-бла — но «жилец» кивал внимательно в нужных местах, а после панчлайна — просиял. Хэнк на секундочку замер от этого вида: парень смотрел на Зака так, как будто с ним сейчас поделились чем-то абсолютно прекрасным, и Зак как-то неловко повел плечом, а потом начал темно наливаться кровью, от белого воротника к бровям.

Хэнк оперся бедром о косяк и сложил руки на груди:

— Не смущай человека, парень, он женат. И знаешь, Зак, — Хэнк повернул к Заку голову, какая теперь разница, что ему никто не ответит, он все еще хотел сохранить хотя бы иллюзию нормальности — мог бы найти кого-нибудь получше.

Как же жаль, что со столов предусмотрительно убрали все, что с них можно было бы скинуть, как же жаль, что у него даже не было хоть какой-нибудь краски. Ради грозной надписи и стеной было бы не жалко пожертвовать.

— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, подойди к вопросу…

«Жилец» стрельнул глазами в него — не в него, конечно, просто туда, где он стоял, но в груди у Хэнка все равно кольнуло — а потом спросил четко:

— Вы наконец замолчите?

Зак запнулся.

— Что, простите?

Парень смотрел на Хэнка прямо, и Хэнк под его взглядом почувствовал каждую складочку на своей старой толстовке.  
Не может быть. Вас, блядь, заметили.  
Он напряг отказывающееся работать горло и прохрипел:

— Ты меня видишь?

Правда?

Парень закатил глаза так, как будто знать, что у него там, на затылке, ему сейчас было жизненно важно, а потом спросил, глядя на Хэнка:

— Я слышал у этого дома дурная слава?

— Вы слышали?

Хэнк поморщился: ради бога, Зак, тебя же так уволят. У него в груди расплывалось тяжелое тёплое чувство, смесь радости и ужаса, ему хотелось смеяться, а потом взять «жильца» за воротник, встряхнуть и выяснить, что он такое.

— Ничего кровожадного, если вы… эмм… переживаете. Несчастный случай.

Не убийство, нет, несчастный случай — так держать, мог же ведь ещё какую легенду придумать, может, упоротые захотели бы здесь поселиться, поставить алтарь, образовать маленький культ. Или просто мог бы водить экскурсии: смотрите, вот здесь нелепо умер лейтенант детройтской полиции.

— Надеюсь, он никак не был связан с гнилыми стояками?

— Нет-нет, конечно не… Гнилыми? Они не то чтобы гнилые…

«Жилец» легонько покивал пару секунд, а потом сказал:

— Сделайте мне скидку. И давайте еще посмотрим гараж. Извините за грубость.

***  
Новичок был из вампиров.

Гэвин весь день протаскался по вызовам и вернулся в участок мокрый, уставший, заебавшийся. Откуда-то потянуло ржавчиной, и Гэвин скривился: блядский первый день, любая рандомная поебень шибала просто в мозг.

Он покрутил головой: у стойки на входе рядом с Тиной стоял кто-то в форменной куртке — Гэвин бы списал все на Тину, но запах был слабый и несвежий, а чувак в форменной куртке — абсолютно незнакомый чувак.

Ну почему в вонючем полицейском коридоре ему обязательно нужно было учуять, как от кого-то пахнет кровью?  
Он пошел в их сторону, незнакомый чувак повернул к нему голову и слегка улыбнулся, а потом протянул руку.

Ну блядь.

Гэвин руки не принял. Он обошел их двоих кругом, а потом дернул Тину за рукав:

— Нам надо идти.

Тина приоткрыла рот:

— Привет, Гэв, это…

Вампир слегка наклонил голову:

— Детектив Рид. Добрый день.

— Чэнь, мы уходим отсюда. Нам нужно к Фаулеру.

— Я только что его видела.

— Чэнь!

— Еще увидимся.

— Конечно, детектив Чэнь. — Он кивнул Гэвину: — Детектив Рид, — и Гэвин еле сдержался чтобы не зарычать. Он доволок Тину до угла и как только они завернули, она вывернулась и зашипела приглушенно:

— Рид, я понимаю, что первый день, я тебе говорила: возьми отгул, — её голос от стен отдавался гулко.

Он вцепился ладонью в волосы, меряя коридор широкими шагами.

— Что?

— Ты что не въехала, что он, ну, — Гэвин пальцами изобразил клыки, и Тина нахмурилась:

— Гэв, ты точно в порядке?

— Он сраный вампир, Тина!

— Я знаю!

Гэвин остановился.

— В смысле, ты знаешь?

То есть, как это она знает?

Тина поморщилась:

— У меня есть глаза, и у меня есть нос и, может быть, у меня сегодня не первый день после полнолуния, но я тоже способна замечать вещи. Я полицейская, Гэвин, ради бога.

— Ну тогда… — он не знал, что тогда. — Ты с ним разговаривала! Мы должны кого-то поставить в известность.

— Кого?

— Я не знаю. Пусть его повяжут, мы не можем работать с ним. А если он будет, — Гэвин понизил голос, — доедать трупы? Пока никто не видит?

— А если ты будешь грызть офисную мебель?

— В смысле.

— Гэв, этот чувак может быть стремнейшим из вампиров, готовящимся план по завоеванию человечества, а может быть просто парнем, который пришёл на работу, чтобы получать деньги, есть и плачивать счёта и…

— Есть! Вот именно что!

— Слушай.

— Мы должны от него избавиться.

— Мы не имеем права!

— Если он станет закусывать офисными уборщиками…

— То мы посадим его за это. Как психа, который считает себя вампиром. Все. Ты не можешь беспочвенно обвинять человека…

— От него кровью воняло.

— Может быть, он порезался.

Они помолчали.

— У них вообще есть кровь?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ты его трогала? Он холодный?

— Нет, не трогала, это не профессионально. А ты мог, но ты его руку не взял.

— А?

— Отказался от рукопожатия.

— Точно.

Вот дурак.

— Все будет нормально Гэвин. А если нет — мы всегда знаем, куда нужно смотреть.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Ты думаешь, я в восторге?

— Но мы его повяжем.

— Если он что-то сделает.

Ладно.

***  
Увольняться — не вариант. Неа, Гэвин не стал бы бросать работу только потому, что нелёгкая принесла в участок вот это. Он даже не стал бы точить ножку от табуретки, и носить её постоянно с собой, в нагрудном кармане, ага, чтобы его свои же замели за убийство.

Но хотя бы заточить можно было. У него не было табуреток, зато у Тины были, можно было пустить на оружие одну, самую неприметную.

Гэвину нужно было доебаться первым, сказать: эй, тут моя территория, усек? Что за ебаная наглость?

И конечно вампир был подозрительным. Ходил на работу, его с ребятами посылали в поле, и даже когда на дежурствах они не спали сутками, он, может, чуть зеленел, а так держался. Все выли, а он держался. Только чаще, дольше подбрасывал, ловил, крутил свою сраную монетку. Сраный вампир.

Смотрел на тебя спокойно черными глазами, как будто все-всё про тебя знал, мудачина. Может, его в прошлом месяце обратили и у него просто лицо было такое. Непрошибаемое.

Гэвин определенно должен был доебаться первым, но он тянул и тянул и первым доебаться не получилось.

— Я слышал, ты ищешь квартиру.

Он просто хотел покурить за углом, на воздухе, без свидетелей. Просто немного отдохнуть. Вампир стоял, лопатками прижавшись к стене, пальцы на сигарете. Значит, курить они могут?  
Хорошо еще, что камера как раз висит над их макушками. Ничего ты не сделаешь на кам… Стоп, а отражаться на пленке они отражаются?

Гэвина пробрало холодом.

Но если бы он не отражался, давно бы кто-то спохватился, так? В участке же камеры понатыканы, не сходить в сортир так, чтобы не мелькнуть хотя бы на одной.

Вампир молча стоял в тенях, только бликовали глаза от фонаря и дым тянулся изо рта — Гэвин почувствовал, как немеют пальцы: нетрудно было поверить, что вот это вот, курящее в полумраке, убивало людей.

Гэвин покачнулся на ногах: хотелось уйти, но поворачиваться к этому спиной точно, определенно не хотелось.

На самом деле, он всерьёз подумывал сдать его первые пару недель, что бы там ни говорила Тина. И не переставал думать, когда первые недели прошли. Гэвин подумывал зайти в участок, закрыть стеклянную дверь и сказать: Джеффри (он никогда не звал Фаулера по имени, но это вроде как был бы неплохой повод). Он бы сказал: Джеффри, у тебя в участке работает серийник. Я не знаю, сколько людей он убил и когда убивал в последний раз, но я знаю, кто это. Берете людей с улицы, а они оказываются с подвохом — этого бы он не сказал.

Дальше Фаулер посмотрел бы на него серьёзным взглядом и предложил бы Гэвину раскалывается. И вот тут была загвоздка.

Он представлял, как машет руками и говорит: ты не понимаешь, это, блядь, вызывающий цинизм! Какого хуя он коп, если он — вот это? С клыками? — а Фаулер посмотрел бы на него, не мигая, и сказал бы: если ты не прекратишь пить, я напишу на тебя заявление, отберу табельное и выпну протирать штаны в офисе.

Гэвин представлял себе это в красках. Так что нет, к Фаулеру он так и не пошёл. Хочешь — бесись, хочет — не бесись, только хуй тебе, Гэвин, а не серийник. Ещё и чертова квартира — отсутствие квартиры — никак ничего не подворачивалась, а он уже явно достал Тину своим храпом.

Конечно всегда можно было спать в участке, но он пока не дошёл еще до этой точки.

— Ты что-то спросил?

Вампир моргнул и повторил, медленнее:

— Я слышал, ты ищешь квартиру.

— И что, если правда ищу?

Вампир пожал плечами и затянулся. Гэвин не знал, что делать с руками.

— У тебя предложения есть?

Вампир выдохнул дым тяжело, через ноздри, и сказал:

— Есть одно.

***  
Дом был в пригороде — типовой и двухэтажный, Гэвин таких повидал, даже жил когда-то в таком. В парочку таких его вызывали ночью, и он, ковыряя изнутри карманы форменной куртки, пытался спокойно смотреть на ржавые потеки и удерживать ужин внутри.

Всю дорогу от участка никто из них не пытался завести разговор, а Гэвину, чем дольше он разглядывая салон, тем сильнее хотелось как-нибудь его испачкать. В этой машине было ненормально чисто. И будет абсолютно отвратительно, если в багажнике прямо сейчас в мешке лежит какое-нибудь тело.

Или если он сам должен стать телом в мешке, которое положат в багажник этой ненормально чистой машины. У социопатов пунктик на чистоту или он просто заметает следы?

Машина притормозила плавно, Коннор провернул ключ и машина замолчала.  
Они толком не обсудили ничего, только общие черты. Гэвин вчера, валяясь у Тины на диване, судорожно думал, как так все обставить, чтобы все сработало. И сейчас мысль о том, что вот, все, боже мой, им же еще и в процессе придется разговаривать — вдруг догнала его и радостно сбила с ног.

— Ты же знаешь, что я эээ?.. — Гэвин замолчал.

Коннор повернул к нему спокойное, доброжелательное лицо, выражение «специально для коллег», и спокойно сказал:

— Нет, но я знаю, что ты оборотень.

Гэвин не сдержался и фыркнул, вампир держался и смотрел вежливо, белая шея над воротником у него была ровная-ровная. Умник.

Он блеснул монеткой в одной руке и потянулся, открыл дверцу с мягким щелчком, Гэвин вылез за ним следом. Монетка чуть подпрыгивала у вампира в пальцах: «Она помогает мне успокаиваться», как же. Купи себе спиннер.

Ворчать про себя было хорошо, комфортно и бессмысленно. Что-то было не так, Гэвину не нравилось это зудящее чувство, расцарапывающее изнутри черепушку, и не нравился тот факт, что он не узнает, пока не узнает.

Оставалось прошагать через дорожку к входной двери и узнать.

Дом был обычный, Гэвин вогнал кулаки в карманы куртки и смотрел на него неприязненно. Входную дверь чуть клинило, внутри пахло пылью и застоявшейся химической отдушкой: кто-то постарался вымыть здесь все. Гэвин крутнул головой вправо-влево, поковырял пальцем чуть отходящие обои — ну, так-то неплохо, конечно. Жутко типовое все, но вроде бы не рассыпается, просто немного потасканное. Если пилить на двоих, то должно быть и ничего.

Кухня вон, стол, холодильник. Все как у людей.

Если бы пилить ещё все это, кухню и холодильник, приходилось не с… этим. И всё-таки это была такая отличная возможность, которую нельзя было упускать (надо было упустить — говорил слабый голос, отвечающий за его здравомыслие; они со здравомыслием мало общались).

Можно было порешить двух зайцев одним ударом: расколоть квартплату на двоих и набрать компромата на сраного вампира и, наконец, сдать его. Гэвин бы смог, если бы жил с ним, так? Это была бы та прекрасная, максимальная близость, при которой Коннор просто не смог бы незаметно прятать трупы — на работе на виду, дома на виду, ух, у Гэвина все было схвачено. Если бы только получалось не думать, как эта вампирская жопа в один прекрасный день раскусит его и загрызет. Возможно, в обратном порядке.

Надо было прекратить думать «сраный вампир» и «вампирская жопа», надо было думать: Коннор.

— Привет новосельцам, — сказали справа, и Гэвин автоматически повернулся на голос.

И замер.

Кровь рванула вверх — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — а колени стали жидкими. Сраный вампир подошел сзади, на расстояние дыхания, и Гэвину показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и ему между лопаток положат руку.

— Это ещё что за хуйня?! — горло отказывалось сотрудничать. Коннор обошел его кругом и смотрел невозмутимо:

— Детектив Рид — Лейтенант Андерсон. Технически это все еще его дом.

***  
За стеной разговаривали приглушенно, может, правда, ему просто давило на уши и вдавливало их в череп. Коннор за стенкой сказал:

— Я прошу прощения.

Типовый, блядь, дом. Гэвин вцепился ладонью в волосы, по лицу стекало влажное — хоть бы пот, хоть бы пот, блин.

Дверь за спиной приоткрыли с негромким скрипом. Демонстративно, так? Этот захотел бы, зашёл бы незаметно, они же так умеют.

— Лейтенант Андерсон не будет платить ренту, — тихо сказали за спиной, и Гэвин не дернулся. «Лейтенант»! Да, блин, старик ничего больше не будет платить, это точно, после того, как его мозги отмыли со стены, он точно не будет ничего платить.

Пиздец, дышать, дышать надо.

— Но из-за него нам сделали скидку. Дом хороший, хотя и старый.

Хотелось ржать в голос — ждал подвоха, и вот, пожалуйста.

— Ты раньше никогда не видел привидений? — поинтересовались из-за спины, так участливо, что он почти поверил. Сраный социопат, не понимает, как человеческие мозги работают. Пусть, не совсем человеческие, но это не важно.

— У парня истерика, — сказал Андерсон равнодушным, но настолько своим, андерсоновским тоном, что Гэвину захотелось взвыть. Что вы набились сюда, уйдите.

— Мне кажется, вы его первый призрак.

— А, — Гэвин слышал по голосу, Гэвин, сука затылком чуял, что старик улыбается. — Это бывает. Я, между прочим, тоже свой первый призрак.

***  
Он бы возмутился, что ему досталась детская комната, но сейчас уже было и не сказать, что она когда-то служила детской. Обе спальни были почти одинакового размера, из второй было легче доползти в ванну, только и всего.

Он закрыл за собой дверь, сделал шаг внутрь, остановился — он жил в местах и похуже, а уж ночевал — и подавно. Синие крашеные обои, одно окно, дверь в какую-то вариацию на тему отдельной каморки для гардероба. Он почти ждал где-нибудь грязных, потрескавшихся кроссовок, слишком маленьких, чтобы в них могла влезть стопа взрослого мужчины. Зря. Здесь все явно хорошенько отмыли. Не осталось ни фотографий, ни игрушек, ничего. Как же странно, что Андерсон хоть кого-то сюда пустил, но сейчас, наверное, у него, по большей части, не было выбора.

В этом доме привидение. Привидение его бывшего лейтенанта. Оно ходит и разговаривает, у него нет огромной дыры в голове там, где ей положено быть, и он прямо сейчас где-то в доме.  
Гэвин бросил сумку на пол и лег на кровать, лицом вниз, не снимая куртки.

Здесь не лежали никогда детские трупы, унюхивать было просто нечего. Пахло пылью (и пыль щекотала где-то, над горлом), больше ничем.

Гэвин закрыл глаза. Он спал в местах и похуже. Он спал в местах и похуже. Он спал в местах и похуже. Он будет повторять себе это, пока не поверит.

***  
— Ты ешь, — сказал Гэвин утвердительно. Он хотел добавить: какого хрена? — но как-то не вышло.

Вампир обернулся от плиты, ему все шло, скотине, и закатанные рукава, и нелепый полосатый фартук. У него на волосах лежал солнечный зайчик, и Гэвина передернуло.

В квартире с утра было душно и светло — кому пришло в голову поснимать с окон шторы, тому стоило, может, ненавязчиво так напомнить, что их надо бы повесить обратно.

Вампир повёл плечом и помешал что-то в сковородке:

— Завтрак ещё никому не повредил.

— Ешь, пока можешь есть, парень, — сказали за спиной, и Гэвин медленно, очень, очень медленно повернулся. Совсем не въехал бедром в столешницу, нет.

Старик стоял, плечом тяжело привалившись к косяку, и спокойно улыбался. Как настоящий. Интересно, он действительно спустился со второго этажа или материализовался прямо здесь, в дверном проходе?

Нет, стоп, неинтересно.

Гэвин с трудом втянул воздух через нос и сжал пальцы на столешнице. Ну и ладно, не так уж и ст… В смысле, можно жить… В смысле, ну материализовался и материализовался, у всех свои недостатки.

А потом Гэвин опустил глаза.

У старика на толстовке было лого, и шея Гэвина от одного вида этого лого покрылась инеем.

Нет.

Хотя что может быть логичнее?

Но нет.

(Но да).

Когда старика нашли, когда старика паковали, он в был в этой самой толстовке. Только тогда она была наполовину залитой темным и ссохшимся, а сейчас — чистая. Ну, может в редких пятнах, кому-то бы есть аккуратнее.

Кому-то бы думать, перед тем, как ввязываться в сраные авантюры.

Андерсон перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся шире, демонстрируя щель между зубами:

— Хорошо, что не в трусах умер, да?

— Ага, — пробормотал Гэвин, — отлично. Спасибо большое.

— Я могу подбросить тебя до участка, — сказал Коннор, споласкивая руки. — Хочешь омлет? Тут хватит на двоих.


	2. Chapter 2

— Так ты его знал, — негромко сказал Коннор и положил на стол перед ним папку-скоросшиватель. Гэвин хмуро поднял на него глаза.

Специально, значит, спросил здесь, чтобы не спрашивать дома.

— Я все ещё вроде как его знаю.

Или кого-то другого, нового, более спокойного, более… черт, более приветливого. Так и хотелось сказать Андерсону: эй, старик, смерть пошла тебе на пользу, может, это и для всех нас выход.

Гэвин выдержал коннорово молчание и добавил через не хочу:

— Помню его смутно.

Это было полнейшее вранье.

— А он, судя по всему, не помнит тебя совсем. Шапочное знакомство?

Гэвин не хотел, но рассмеялся. Да уж, шапочное. Возможно, смерть так работает — вытирает лишнее. А может, всё проще: когда его приставили к Андерсону, старик пил как не в себя. После такого даже удивительно, что он вообще помнит хоть что-то.

— Можно и так сказать.

Вот только если бы он не помнил только Гэвина — это одно дело. Надо было наблюдать за ним и не спалиться, и Гэвин наблюдал.

Андерсон не помнил вещей, которые бы его расстроили. Собака? Сын? Жена? А еще револьвер и толстовка в бурых пятнах.

Здорово, наверное, вот так застрелиться и разом забыть все плохое.

Может, и правда, для нас для всех есть надежда. Щелкаешь — и все сразу хорошо, только теперь через раз получается дотрагиваться до вещей, тебя не видят нормальные люди и ты никогда не сможешь переодеться. Или поесть. Или вспомнить, что ты себя убил.

Гэвин поднял голову от рук. Коннор смотрел на него.

Наблюдает, конечно.

Самое странное во всей этой затее с Коннором и квартирой было: могло быть хуже.

У них было расписание. Они мыли посуду. Гэвину было, где спать. Он обошёл дом сколько раз и не нашёл ничего по-настоящему подозрительного. Его качественно отмыли, тут почти не пахло… ничем лишним. Еще бы теперь можно было не думать, как они тогда залились кофе и поехали на вызов по этому адресу.

На чердаке нашёлся ящик с игрушками, Гэвин развернул коробку на бок — чёрным маркером, кто-то вывел крупное «КОУЛ». Он поворошил ящик: ничего особенного, конструктор, пара пыльных медведей. Все-таки не все вывезли, значит. Гэвин аккуратно прикрыл крышку и поставил коробку, где взял, и вытер пыльную ладонь о штанину.

Но забываться было нельзя, Гэвин и не собирался, он разработал план. Ничего особенного, это был план на две недели. Может, на три, если не получится сразу. В нем было несколько стадий. Несколько шагов.

Платить за весь дом и жить там с призрачным стариком после того, как вампира загребут, будет не очень. Но, может, дадут повышение?

Это был отличный секретный план.

— А ещё не мог бы ты мне объяснить, что происходит?

Гэвин откатился на стуле и сказал равнодушно (равнодушно же?):

— То есть? — сдаваться первым не хотелось.

— Это как-то связано с полнолуниями? — Коннор присел своей вампирской задницей на краешек его, Гэвина стола и сложил руки на коленях. Внимательный слушатель, просто расскажите ему, что вас беспокоит, и он попытается помочь.

Гэвину хотелось бы знать, что крутится в черепушке этого субъекта, потому что лицо его не выдавало ничего.

— Я не мог не заметить: странное поведение, тревожность, возможно паранойя — это синдромы приближающегося полнолуния?

— Ещё громче ты можешь? — Гэвин качнулся обратно и подтянул к себе папку. Не важно какую, он даже не разобрал, какая легла в пальцы.

Коннор послушно повысил голос:

— Я действительно не спросил у тебя, как ты проводишь свои полно…

Гэвин оказался на ногах быстрее, чем успел об этом подумать (не в первый и не в последний раз). На ощупь, под пальцами, костюм у вампира был скользкий. Папка слетела со стола и двинула Гэвина по коленях.

–…луния, — ровно продолжил вампир. — И вечера, раз уж на то пошло.

Какое ему дело, господи, какое ему дело?

— Какое тебе дело? — Гэвина потряхивало, так, самую малость.

Вампир смотрел прямо, его галстук все ещё был комком у Гэвина в кулаке:

— Я хотел предложить «монополию».

***  
Да, игру.

Как люди проводят свои вечера? Пьют? Встречаются с друзьями? Пробежка, а потом в душ? Может, отношения? Может, подрочить — и на боковую?

А может, лучше проследить за вампиром?

Какой отличный был план. А теперь все было так ужасно, нечеловеческие неправильно.

Гэвин потряс коробку у уха, посмотрел перед собой и трагическим тоном проговорил:

— Пиво ты тоже пьешь.

Коннор пожал плечами, поднося кромку бокала к губам.

— Что с тобой не так? — пробормотал Гэвин. — Вампиры не пьют пиво.

Коннор пожал плечами опять:

— Ты знаешь многих вампиров?

Гэвин повторил упрямо:

— Вампиры не пьют пиво.

Он ещё потряс коробку, может это его, Гэвина, успокаивало — у него нет для успокоения никаких выпендрежных монет.

— Тебе что, нечем заняться на выходных? — трагический тон не хотел от него отвязываться. Но чёрт, если чтобы контролировать вампира, ему придётся играть с ним в настолки — ладно, чёрт с ним, Гэвин пойдёт на эту жертву.

Он потряс коробку и перебрал пакетики: так, карточки на месте, но фишки не все, один пакет где-то ещё должен был заваляться. Или завалиться. Гэвин сполз на колени, а потом приложил висок к ковру. Пластиковый квадратик беловато блестел под креслом.

Ага.

Гэвин вылез из пыли и вытер руку о штанину. Вампир сидел на месте и явно не собирался предложить помощь, он вместо этого пригубил ещё и сказал медленно:

— Да не особенно.

Так, ладно, карточки на месте, фишки расставлены.

— Лейтенант не присоединится?

— Не сегодня.

Как будто кто-то будет играть в это ещё, не только сегодня.

Так. Это серьезно. Гэвин собрался играть с вампиром в «монополию» для дела, но это совсем не значило, что он собрался проигрывать вампиру в «монополию».

Даже для дела.

Что-то тронуло его щиколотку, Гэвин дернулся — и кошка остановилась, посмотрела на него серьезно, потом ткнулась головой в его носок и отерлась всем телом о его ноги. Гэвин, не раздумывая, опустил руку почесать ей загривок. Шерсть у неё была короткая и жёсткая.

Опять не закрыли окно на кухне, значит. Чёрт знает, кому здесь так смердит, что нужно проветривать сутки напролет. Он лично не чувствует никаких лишних запахов. Но это ненадолго, конечно. Полнолуние скоро. Он тут каждую лишнюю ноту почувствует.

— А это нормально?

— Что? — Гевин поднял голову, не переставая чесать у кошки за ухом.

Коннор смотрел под стол, на его ноги, на его руки.

— Что?

Коннор неуверенно очертил ладонью его, кошку и часть столешницы.

— Кошка? Что? Я кошек люблю.

— Это меня и удивляет, — лицо у вампира было такое, что Гэвин рассмеялся и подхватил кошку на руки, обнимая, как ребёнка. 

— Ну ты даёшь, ксенофоб. Они же милые!

Вампир заметно поежился.

— Да ладно, смотришь, как будто чеснок проглотил. Давай, погладь её, — Гэвин перегнулся через столик и ткнул кошку Коннору под руки. — «Чеснок», понял?

Коннор медленно разлепил поджатые губы:

— Понял.

Он провел ладонью кошке между ушами, тяжело, как будто никогда не гладил животных, а потом сказал задумчиво:

— Я больше люблю собак.

Когда он поднял глаза, Гэвина прошило холодом от пяток до холки.

Лучше б они в карты играли.

***  
Он простучал кроссовками по крыльцу и поравнялся с Коннором. Наверное, стоять столбом на дорожке перед домом — одно из вампирских развлечений.

— Наши соседи, — ровно сказал Коннор.

— Что? — Гэвин повернул голову. Девушка с соседнего участка им улыбалась, и Гэвина легонько так обдало холодком.

Это ж пригород, тут случайно не принято ходить по соседям с пирогами домашнего приготовления? На новоселье. Это ж пригород. Тут что угодно может быть принято.

— Ты что вот так просто стоишь, следишь за людьми? — тихо спросил он.

Чего, конечно, ещё с вампиров взять.

Коннор поднял руку.

— Не маши ей!

Девушка на соседнем участке улыбалась. А потом поправила на плече рюкзак и направилась к ним. Обошла низкий забор, наступила кедами на асфальтированную дорожку.

Офигенно.

Гэвину до плеча она не доставала. Она придержала рукой стопку уползающих брошюр, и короткие волосы ей перебрало ветром.

А ещё она стала так, что вытяни он руку — до неё бы не достал. Надо же. Значит, даже в пригороде не совсем идиоты живут.

Гэвин не слушал. Пришелица открывала и закрывала рот, Коннор что-то у него над ухом проговаривал с доброжелательными интонациями.

Умница, Гэвин Рид, отлично работаешь. Вампир при тебе болтает с человеком, а ты делаешь вид, что оно тебя не касается. Молодец.

Гэвин вынырнул — и звук вернулся резко.

-…мы тоже недавно въехали, может, месяц назад. Мой парень все ещё не доволен, что пришлось переехать. Но работа — это работа, да, Гэв?

Гэвин дышал ртом.

Да, Гэв?

Соседка смотрела на него прямо, ковыряя пальцами пояс на своих джинсах. Гэвин уцепился взглядом за эту плохо прошитый коричневый кусок кожзама.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он. — Требует. Что ты говорил?

Коннор держал лицо идеально. Это было хуже, чем Гэвин себе представлял. Он не только на работе, значит, такой, он и в быту — одна сплошная маска.

Если только для него все, что есть — работа.

Она вроде потрескалась, когда он неодобрительно наблюдал за кошкой. Но, может, показалось.

— Что мы рады познакомиться.

— Очень рады. Гэвин Рид — Гэвин протянул ей руку. Она посмотрела на его пальцы. Точно. Не надо было, чёрт.

— Кара, — она улыбнулась, стесненно что ли. — Я так… Мне неловко. Я очень за вас рада! Надо же. Возьмете брошюру?

Она взяла из стопки одну и протянула Гэвину. Он с некоторым сомнением её принял.

Она точно здесь живёт? Или просто носит по почтовым ящикам спам?

Когда они попрощались, и она отошла, Гэвин наконец-то выдохнул.

— И в каком же это мире ты не можешь сказать, что мы просто вместе снимаем квартиру?

Гэвин отвернул голову и споткнулся о коннорово безмятежное выражение лица:

— У тебя какие-то планы.

Коннор легонько улыбался.

Ну это ни в какие ворота.

— Ты что, её знаешь?

— Она наша соседка, Гэвин.

Гэв.

— Ты откуда-то ещё её можешь знать?

Смысл стыдиться паранойи, если на работе она тебе жизнь спасает?

— Посмотри на флаэр.

Коннор так улыбался, что хотелось сжать зубы вокруг его головы, жаль, вампир вряд ли оценил бы жест — нужно иметь четыре лапы, чтобы понять отсылку.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на смявшуюся в пальцах брошюру.

«Иерихон». Мы поможем. Если ты не знаешь, что желать…»

Ну и?

«Кровь — не выход».

Гэвин моргнул.

***  
— Они — вампиры.

— Ты это уже говорил, — Коннор кивнул, а потом добавил: — да, Гэвин, они вампиры.

У него в пальцах плясала монетка.

— И… — и какое тебе до них дело?

Что значит, какое дело? Он вампир, они вампиры, конечно же у него есть какое-то дело и какой-то интерес.

— Не хочешь сходить на их встречу? — Коннор спрашивал невинным тоном, это не могло не быть подозрительно. Все, что с ним связано, уже подозрительно.

— А ты, значит, хочешь? — Гэвин вдруг сложил два и два: — И часто ты к ним ходишь?

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Они против насилия.

Эй, на вопрос ответь.

— Они против того, чтобы пить кровь, — вроде как, — это не значит, что они за то чтобы я ошивался рядом с ними.

Кто меня вообще туда пустит?

— Вход свободный.

Ага, для дичи.

Если эта Кара удивилась, то особо виду не подала. Кажется, Коннор по-своему втягивал его во что-то, представить, во что именно, пока удавалось с трудом.

Информации не хватало.

Эта Кара все крутилась у него в голове. Коннор сказал ей, что они встречаются — она не могла не найти это странным. Она не могла не понять, что он оборотень, они это чуют.

Чуют же?

Вот он придёт на их сборы, а они примутся шипеть и визжать.

Зачем он сказал ей, что Гэвин его парень?

Гэв.

Коннор хочет его убить? Заманить на растерзание вампирскому лобби, маскирующемуся под клуб завязавших?

Изящно. И все ради того, чтобы от него, Гэвина, избавиться. Сначала пригласил в дом с привидением, так сказать, психику расшатал, а теперь — можно и прощаться. Хороший план, нелогичный.

Как будто Гэвин не видел жести и сам по себе не настоящий, а картонный полицейский.

Может, Коннору просто оборотни не нравятся. Может, он им мстит. Может, это случайность.

Может, сегодня гэвинова очередь мыть посуду.

***  
Они снимали офис в многоэтажке. Гэвин готовился хотя бы посветить значком и то ли оправдываться, то ли напирать (они ничего не нарушили) — когда рыжая вампирша у стойки регистрации на него внимательно прищурилась:

— Первый раз у нас?

Может, удастся доебаться до антисанитарии?

— Первый.

— Распишитесь.

Он взял пальцами ручку — им, наверное, провоняло все помещение, а ведь он ещё толком ничего не увидел. Даже не потом, просто им, Гэвином.

Нет, стоп, «провоняло» — это его категория, они чуют как-то по-другому, стоило прижать к стенке Коннора и выпытать побольше, раз уж он собрался лезть в осиное гнездо, так?

«Прижать к стенке» — звучало неплохо.

— Направо поверните и там вторая дверь.

Рыжая вампирша смотрела осуждающе. Заклёпки у неё на кожанке из-за лампы блестели, как раскалённые.

Он прошёл по коридору, кому-то же пришло в голову покрасить эти стены в грязно-розовый. Справа шуршал принтер и щелкали степлером. Здесь они печатают свои листовки?

А если это не степлер? Или степлерят не бумагу, а что-то посерьёзнее? — пришлось сглотнуть, но во рту все равно остался мерзкий привкус.

Вот бы в свой законный выходной красться по коридору вампирского убежища.

Стоило прийти сюда поближе к полнолунию, чтобы хоть обнюхать все. Но тогда его бы точно здесь загрызли. И поезд бы ушёл, сборы их сегодня, а не когда ему удобно.

Вторая деверь?

Он нажал на ручку и потянул на себя.

Внутри было светло.

Это точно когда-то было офисом. Стулья стояли разомкнутым неряшливым полукругом. Два парня стояли у окна, девушка — у входа.

Заточенная ножка стула жгла Гэвину спину через подкладку рюкзака.

Трудно не выглядеть подозрительно, когда ты шатаешься по помещению, ковыряешь пластик на окне, держишь себя обеими руками, чтобы не заглянуть под стол, выглядываешь в окна.

Он пришел слишком рано. Пока он разнюхивал и выглядел со стороны, как полный идиот — местные зашторили окна, составили из стульев круг. Он приземлился на офисный стул и открыл уши как смог.

Говорили о привычках и коллекциях: спичек, марок, монет. Рыжая вампирша, скривив губы, рассказывала о своих трех сотнях пробок от пивных бутылок, и Гэвин вдруг подумал: черт, он умрет, а они буду такие же. Будут собирать свои банки, бутылки, марки и собираться где-то, пока кто-то из них не сорвется.

Что вы делаете с теми, кто срывается, в этом вашем бескровном мире поней и радуг?

Гэвин не брал слово — он ничего не собирал.

Когда круг нарушили и стулья убрали, а на столах осталась вода, стаканчики и бесхозные салфетки, он почти спросил. Почти приебался.

Нет, правда, что вы делаете? Устраиваете круг позора? Самосуд? Сдаете нам, в отделение?

Покрываете?

Короткостриженой соседки он так и не высмотрел. Значит, не пришла.

— Народ.

Можно было бы доебаться до рыжей. Не только из-за сорвавшихся, можно было бы попытаться выведать у нее что-то о Конноре. Расизм ли, думать, что все вампиры Детройта друг друга знают?

Или, например, что друг друга знают все вампиры в завязке? Коннор же знает что-то об этом месте, если просто не пытается выглядеть всеведущим — Коннор по умолчанию всегда может просто блефовать и выебываться.

Гэвин налил себе воды в пластиковый стаканчик, чтобы не пить из горла, и сделал большой глоток.

Что за день.

Его все еще не сожрали — он нервно хихикнул, сжимая мягкий стаканчик в ладони. — Надо же. Он все еще живой в целой толпе не-живых, которых он каким-то чудом смог обмануть.

— Народ, внимание.

С ума сойти.

Гэвин неохотно отвернулся от стола, прихлебывая потихоньку: рыжая вампирша сняла свою кожанку и теперь легко потрясала у уха коробкой:

— Кто-то хочет сыграть в «монополию»?

Он подавился так, что вода пошла носом.


	3. Chapter 3

Он мало кого знал на этой улице. Если бы можно было не знать никого — не знал бы. На противоположной стороне сиделка вечно выгуливал ребенка болезненного вида. На этой — короткостриженая, Кара, иногда выводила своего ребенка. Гэвин в первый раз еще очень удивился, что у нее есть дети. Надо же.

— Я собрался, — Гэвин ногой прикрыл дверь, разговаривать с пустым коридором было весело. — Меня не будет, ну, сутки точно, может, немного больше.

С работы он уже отпросился. Гэвин взял сумку и закинул на плечо — ничего особенного, вещи первой необходимости, а что сумка большая ну, лучше перебдеть.

Если б ещё не запахи и не цветовые пятна там, где должны быть запахи!

Синее облако преследовало его, пока он шёл по коридору. У обоев был запах. У дверей был запах. Ступеньки пахли. Рубашка пахла. Бурый дух подплыл от кухни, и они с синим облаком смешались в сизый туман — кому-то нужно было вычистить холодильник. 

Противно, но можно сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.Он может, он успел напрактиковаться.

— Тебя подкинуть?

Гэвин дернулся назад так, что клацнули зубы. Сизый туман качнулось тоже.

Почему они с Андерсоном абсолютно одинаково возникают там, где их секунду назад не было? Что с ними не так? Почему мёртвые люди живут по стелсу?

Коннор смотрел, не отрываясь, и Гэвин в голове прикинул варианты: ещё рано, в машине он точно не обернётся, тут бояться нечего, он времени себе выделил с запасом. Так что да, почему нет, пусть везёт.

Голос разума придумал пару причин, почему нет, но сам он поудобнее устроил сумку на плече.

— Я не заплачу тебе за бензин, — сказал он Коннору, обходя его по кругу. От Коннора не пахло кровью. От Коннора пахло зелёным и таким, марсалой, что ли.

Гэвин попытался сложить два и два и привести мозги в порядок. От Коннора пахло потом и одеколоном. Гэвин, не скрываясь, втянул воздух — нет, кровью не пахло.

Может, на нем, наконец, начала работать вампирская техника, подавляющая трезвый рассудок? Как та штука, у кошек, которая к ним располагает, только у вампиров.

Гэвин пошевелил пересохшим языком.

— Пошли уже, — получилось жалко и грубо.

— После вас, — спокойно кивнул Коннор.

Гэвин бросил сумку на заднее сиденье и нырнул на место самоубийцы, Коннор спокойно заводил машину, и Гэвина совсем не трясло. Времени было достаточно, он вытер влажную ладонь о джинсы. Вечер был спокойным, а они жили в белом пригороде Детройта, что могло пойти не так? Они, конечно, не ехали сейчас в белый пригород Детройта…

Господи Боже, он прямо сейчас собирался спалить настоящему вампиру адрес их с Тиной логова. Тининого логова. Долбоеб, как можно бы так…

— Ты, значит, выведаешь теперь, где я перекидываюсь? — иногда его язык был подвязан к мозгу. Явно не сегодня.

В машине не пахло ничем. Это было ненормально.

— Я уже говорил, что мне интересно, — сказал Коннор спокойно.

— Все ещё интересно? — показательная грубость была его коньком, и Гэвин был отвратительным наездником.

— Почему нет?

Коннор включил дворники и осторожно тронулся с места.

— Если ты этот адрес сдашь, мне придется тебя убить.

— Принято.

Они ехали молча, и у Гэвина, к сожалению, было достаточно времени подумать.

Он дернулся и открыл глаза, когда машина мягко остановилась.

— Это оно, — даже не спросил, констатировал вампир.

— Это оно, — эхом отозвался Гэвин. Интересно, что Тина думает о том, что он сдал с потрохами её дом?

"Тина, пока ты ездила к родителям, я выдал твоё логово вампиру. Конечно, я не приглашал его внутрь, я же не дурак. Да и все равно же вампиру, как сотруднику, пробить твой адрес в базе не составило бы труда, да?"

Так какая разница? Да?

Щелкнул ключ и машина замолчала. Это все болезненно напоминало Гэвину тот раз, когда Коннор повез его смотреть дом, то есть тот единственный раз, когда Гэвин уже был пассажиром в этой машине. Что он однажды пытался расковырять замок её багажника, никого, кроме него, не касалось.

Коннор сидел на месте и смотрел перед собой, машина молчала, Гэвин молчал тоже. Коннор же не уснул, да? Как спят вампиры? Гэвин хотел и не хотел однажды споткнуться о гроб, но, если Коннору поебать было на солнечный свет, то, может, у него просто не было гроба.

Что такое гроб, в конце концов? Просто коробка? Спать вполне можно и на кровати. Интересно, где спит старик, если он вообще может спать?

Не интересно.

Коннор повернулся к нему, от лампочки тени у него на лице лежали, как на плохой фотографии, и начал заваливаться вперёд.

Гэвина дернуло назад и где-то за ушами смачно хрустнуло — стекло. Окно. Пальцы двигались как в замедленной съемке. Он цеплял ими пояс и не мог подцепить.

Табельное, табельное, таб…

Да о чем он думает? Он никогда, никогда не брал табельное на перекидывания!

Гэвин вставил перед собой руку и пару секунду чувствовал вес чужого тела. Он ударил другой рукой и ударил ещё раз, неаккуратно. Боли не было вообще. Вампир закрывал лампочку макушкой, у него лицо было темное, и Гэвин держал руки перед собой, от его пальцев до чужой куртки было — один рывок.

А потом вампир качнулся обратно.

–… дверь.

Что?

Он будет лежать красивым трупом в багажнике этой машины.

— Детектив Рид.

Нужно было учиться дышать заново.

— Я прошу прощения. Официально.

Гэвин втянул в себя воздух со свистом.

— Я всего лишь хотел открыть вам дверь. Я прошу прощения.

В машине пахло фиолетовым, и Гэвину с трудом удалось сглотнуть.

***

Тине нравилось говорить, если вниз кто-то проберется, алиби у них железное: это БДСМный подвал у нее под домом — и никаких вопросов. Клетки, цепи, трупов нет, подозрительных людей нет. Просто БДСМный подвал.

Вопросов, конечно, не было бы, если бы кровь в принципе можно было бы отмыть без следа.

Старый химозный запах тянулся сизоватым облаком к его вискам, и Гэвину неиронично хотелось выть. Тина оставила ему ключи — без неё сидеть здесь было одновременно легче — и одиноко.

Он замер посреди клетки в одних трусах и смотрел в плохо побеленную стену. Телефон остался валяться возле двери, на стопке со сменкой. Тут правда нужно бы при случае пройтись основательно с дезинфекцией, потому что вот там, на стене, кажется, начинается…

А, хватит себе врать. Как же он хотел, чтобы от одного воспоминания об инциденте в машине у него не начинало жечь шею. Можно, от одного воспоминания о вампире у него не будет возникать желание зажмуриться и выбросить все эти воспоминания из головы? Вместе с головой?

Господи, как же все было тупо.

***

Каждый раз дорога домой была испытанием для его нервов. Не важно, что он считал домом в текущий момент. Все было шумное, вонючее и клубилось издевательски: вдохни, слови переизбыток информации, пусть эти бездны непрошеных фактов проберутся тебе в голову и заглушат твои мысли.

Он захлопнул за собой дверь, прошаркал кроссовками по коридору и завалился на диван. Растянулся. Кожа зудела. Крутило желудок.

Если какая-нибудь мразь запоет сейчас под окном — четыре утра, самое время — он взорвется. Гэвин придавил щеку к подлокотнику. Ничто его отсюда не сдвинет. Фиг он станет сейчас подниматься на второй этаж. Хватит и дивана, наконец-то, что-то чистое, не вонючее.

Но нет, все равно так кровью несёт, странно, он же вытирался мокрым полотенцем, еще у Тины дома — в душ не пошел, побоялся, что уснет стоя, но полотенце намочил и стер все, на что хватило сил. От него так уж сильно вонять не должно бы — в метро от него не шарахались.

Гэвин еле-еле разлепил один глаз. Нужно было не маяться дурью и остаться у Тины, не зря у него были ее ключи, она бы сама ему так же сказала.

В гостиной кто-то был.

Гэвина прошило электрическим разрядом от пяток до холки. Не показалось же? Что-то шевельнулось в углу и дернулось…

— Эй, — тихо сказал он пересохшим ртом.

Тень вытянулась и изогнулась, утекая в сторону — дернулась и вскочила.

— Эй, стой! Кто это?

В прихожей громко-громко дергали ручку.

— Стой!

Входная дверь распахнулась и бахнула о косяк, пока Гэвин, вскочивший на одном адреналине, пытался прекратить путаться в собственных ногах.

Он навалился на ручку и вывалился наружу — стекло звякнуло. На улице было тихо. Вдалеке завыла сирена, кто-то явно зацепил чужую машину. Надо было пойти хотя бы оглядеться — кто-то влез к ним в дом, это не шутки.

Но он сегодня заново всю кожу себе отрастил, имейте же совесть, твари.

— Имейте же совесть, твари, — сказал он вслух. Он постоял на пороге, послушал утро — а потом развернулся и закрыл за собой дверь. Он не ради этой хуйни сегодня бился в клетке, а потом спал на земляном полу. Чтобы вернуться домой и встретить в доме какую-то дрянь? Нет уж.

«Дома» — запоздало подумал он — ну разве не смешно? Крыша над головой, вампир за стенкой, и вот уже дом.

По лестнице кто-то спускался. Гэвин молча нашарил выключатель. От вспыхнувшего света Коннор моргнул — свет из прихожей до него дотянулся. Он стоял молча и просто смотрел, сверху вниз, неподвижно, рука — на перилах, ноги в ботинках, потому что он даже дома ходит в ботинках, как идиот, и в костюме, если не в форме, и какая-то часть Гэвина однажды чуть не предложила ему свой спортивный костюм, если у него ничего кроме костюмов больше нет. А потом Гэвин весь целиком представил Конора-вампира в его трениках и немного умер.

— К нам кто-то влез. Ты слышал? — Коннор молчал. Кровью воняло отовсюду. Нужно было открыть окно, проветрить, иначе его сейчас вырвет. — Нет, ну ты слышал?

Кровью воняло отовсюду, и от Коннора тоже.

***

— Слушай, не уходи никуда.

Гэвина трясло. Нужно было думать. Быстро. Серые стены. Сходить за табельным. Старик. У вампиров есть суперслух? Быстро. Быстро.

Он выдавил:

— Я умираю, хочу пожрать.

Коннор смотрел.

— Я пойду переоденусь. Сделаешь… эээ… кофе? Буду век должен. Отлично, сейчас приду.

Он сдохнет, если не поспит. Может, он сдохнет прямо во сне. Нужно сказать старику. Нужно сходить за пушкой. Как-то влезть по ступенькам, найти кобуру в комке футболок в шкафу. Спуститься, завернуть за угол, пройти в кухню и ухватить его на мушку. И ему нужны свободные руки.

Он взбежал через ступеньку наверх.

Нужно было метнуться туда, натыкаясь на серые стены, выковырять тяжелый кожаный чехол, бросить кобуру на кровать, осторожно спускаться вниз.

Он позвал громким шепотом:

— Андерсон. Андерсон! — хоть бы вампир не спалил.

Гэвин прислушался. Внизу говорили, он прислушался. Не показалось, чёрт. Старик уже был внизу.

Черт.

Веревка. Нужна была веревка, спустись туда просто так — и вампир успеет что-то предпринять.

Гэвин осторожно приоткрыл гаражную дверь. Пока он пытался вытянуть катушку за хвостик пластикового шнура, с полки на него осыпались картонные коробки и годовой запас пыли. Гэвин зажал лицо руками, чтобы не чихать. Слезящимся глазам очень хотелось вылезти из орбит.

Он запихнул катушку в карман куртки и вывалился в коридор. На кухне говорили. Хотя бы шнур выдержал.

Он выставил пистолет перед собой и шагнул в кухню.

— Что за черт?

Коннор спокойно оглянулся на него через плечо.

— Встань.

Коннор сидел на месте, не двигаясь.

— Слышишь меня? Встань.

— Парень, какого, бляха, ты делаешь?

Нельзя было отвлекаться.

— Встань.

Коннор медленно поднимался на ноги.

— Повернись.

— Гэвин, ты словами через рот можешь сказать, что тебя за жопу укусило?

И правда, с чего ты взял, что старик тебя послушает? У него амнезия, он ходит с влюбленными глазами за этим уебком и расслабленно смеется, как будто у него все хорошо.

Да потому что он полицейский, мать его, даже если мертвый.

— Возьми и свяжи ему руки.

Он упирал дуло Коннору в лоб. Его потряхивало.

— Что за игры в заложников?

— Слушай, что тебе говорят.

— Парень, — это была осторожная угроза, напоминание: даже от призрака Андерсона можно отхватить.

–Андерсон, вяжи его, я все объясню. Это важно! — он пытался звучать убедительно. — Серьезно, пока есть время. Пожалуйста.

Они смотрели друг на друга молча. Глаза у старика были очень светлые.

Андерсон с ворчанием принял от него моток и так же с ворчанием дернул шнур за торчащий кончик.

— Только вяжи хорошо — и без диверсий. Давай, ради бога. Он тебя даже укусить не может. Не собираюсь смотреть на него, когда буду есть.

***

Какая-то мерзкая часть Гэвина наслаждалась тем фактом, что он сейчас на Коннора мог смотреть только сверху вниз, потому что их них двоих именно Коннор тут был привязан к стулу.

— Что это было? То, что сидело у нас за фикусом, а потом выяснилось, когда я вернулся? Что это была за штука?

Коннор молча смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Не будешь говорить без адвоката?

Коннор сказал спокойно:

— Я не понимаю, что происходит.

— Все ты понимаешь!

Он мог отнекиваться бесконечно, но от него воняло — а нюх уходил, и ошибиться было очень страшно. У Гэвина же нет никаких доказательств. Кроме барахлящего носа, который, может, выдумал все.

Может, он зря потрясал пушкой.

Но тут же было что-то! — Гэвин почесал стволом висок. — Что это было? Что?

— И я даже не могу позвонить в полицию, потому что это может быть кто-то из ваших! — рассуждать вслух не помогало. Коннор пожал плечами, насколько позволяли веревки. Разбирайся сам, значит?  
— Ты убил кого-то?

Коннор приподнял подбородок:

— Есть разница? Вы, кажется, уже все решили.

На нем не было пятен, он был в чистой рубашке и в чистых в брюках, и очень хотелось вытереть об эту рубашку потные руки. Может быть, переоделся, если у него было время. Но у него же было критически мало времени.

— Что будете делать дальше?

Хороший был вопрос. Гэвин чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы знал, как на него ответить.

— Придумаю.

Все вкруг стало глупым — эта катушка, пушка у него в руке.

— Ты ноги хорошо обмотал?

Андерсон стоял, сложив руки на груди:

— Нормально.

Только когда Гэвин плюнул и направился в коридор, Коннор соизволил:

— Собираетесь оставить меня здесь?

Гэвин почесал дулом висок и сказал рассеяно:

— Мне нужно подумать.

***

Они сидели в его — в Коуловой — нет, в его комнате, друг напротив друга, и смотрели куда угодно только не друг другу в лицо.

Андерсон вытер ладони о старые домашние штаны, потом провёл по ним еще раз. Прекрати, у тебя даже не могут потеть ладони.

— Думаешь, он… — начал Гэвин и увял: — Я не знаю.

Внизу он ткнул Коннору под ухо трубку — как-то это было неестественно, она все норовила сползти:

— Давай, по сценарию, если ты скажешь что-то не то, я тебя убью.

Коннор смерил его взглядом:

— Детектив Гэвин держит меня…

Гэвин быстро оторвал от его щеки телефон.

— За руку его держу, так ему плохо. Ну-ну, вот тебе тазик. — Гэвина трясло от бешенства, голос у него был слишком оживленный. — Ему даже говорить тяжело!

— Гэвин Рид держит меня в заложниках!

— Да-да, нос ему тоже заложило.

Если кого-нибудь пришлют проверять, не происходит ли Коннором и правда чего подозрительного, как он будет вот это объяснять, а? Как?

Шаги Гэвин за спиной не должен был, но все равно услышал. Ручка звякнула слабо, неуверенно.

Кого ещё принесло? Им правда стоит начать запирать входную дверь.

Гэвин повернулся на звук.

— Было открыто, — сказал кадр с белыми глазами.

Ну хоть не вампир, раз вошел без приглашения.

Следом кадр поднял руку, в которой был нож — конечно же, в ней был нож — и приставил его к своему же горлу.

Ага.

— Я больше не могу. Сделайте что-то! Он со мной что-то сделал, я больше не могу! Сделайте! Он заразил меня чем-то.

Он. Ага.

Почему сейчас? Ну почему? Он же так и не поспал сегодня, ну…

Злиться сил не было.

— Чем-то? Ты совсем фильмы не смотришь? — пробормотал Гэвин. Иногда ему действительно нужно было вовремя заткнуться.

Рука с ножом у кадра мелко дрожала. Он так себе артерию расковыряет рано или поздно.

Почему он, Гэвин, не паникует? Наверное на панику никаких сил у него тоже не осталось.

— Что, говоришь, он с тобой сделал? — Гэвин махнул рукой неопределенно. За ним Коннора не видно? Или видно? Белоглазый проследил за его рукой взглядом. У него было дрожащее, грязное лицо, как будто он долго плакал и решил не умываться. Или не подумал, что это хорошая идея — просто в голову не пришло.

Зато ему пришло взять в руки нож. Какой хороший день.

— Ты помнишь, что именно он сделал?

— Мы целовались, — ага. — А потом…

— Парень, — даже говорить было тяжело, не то что говорить успокаивающе, — все будет нормально. Тебя немного укусили и ты теперь немного укушенный, мы все исправим.

— Мне кажется, я что-то сделал, — сказал белоглазый тихо.

От его взгляда Гэвина начинало подташнивать.

— Ладно, — спокойно сказал Гэвин, — покажешь мне, что именно?

В мышцах сил было достаточно, если бы только он успел хотя бы немного поспать. Если белоглазый просто придумал хитрый план, чтобы пырнуть его ножичком в укромном месте…

Зачем ему? Гэвин его не знает. Если он не засадил в тюрячку каких-нибудь друзей этого белобрысого-белоглазого, они знать друг друга не должны.

— Андерсон, — Гэвин сглотнул. Кричать нельзя было. Оставалось надеяться, что белоглазый не запаникует, когда…

— Теперь-то что?

Пришелец дернулся назад, от материализовавшегося перед Гэвином старика. Кажется, даже голову зашиб о косяк.

— Посмотришь за нашим зубастым? — спросил Гэвинн у Андерсона.

— Ты куда? Это что за товарищ?

— Мы пойдем, проверим кое-что.

На секунду он прикинул, не позвонить ли Тине. Как же она не вовремя свалила, Господи.

— Я не смогу вызвать вам помощь, — ага, Андерсон о том же подумал.

— У меня самого мобильник есть.

Гэвин поморщился, подумал, потом протянул руку и хлопнул Андерсона по плечу.

— Ничего со мной не будет. Не скучайте.

***

Ребенок не закричал, когда они вошли. Чисто ебучий фильм ужасов. Дом был светлый и неестественно чистый. Девочка сидела на кровати — сколько ей, семь? Десять? Он плохо разбирался в детях, но точно знал, они не должны быть такими тихими. Она была в цветной пижаме, а еще у нее на голой руке был пластырь. Такой крупный белый квадрат.

Ух, блядь.

Гэвин вдохнул. Если этот белобрысый почует панику, тут случится поножовщина. От них от всех мало что может остаться.

Но сука. Пиздец.

Белоглазый стоял, привалившись к стене. Нож у него в руках подрагивал. Потрясающе.

— Слушай, парень, — белесое лицо слабо повернулось на голос, — я позвоню сейчас по одному номеру, людям, которые помогут нам все разрулить.

Надеюсь, — этого он вслух не сказал.

Он посмотрел на девочку, она сидела на кровати, как пластиковая. Иисусе.

Гэвин нащупал флаер в кармане и вбил в телефон первый из двух номеров.

— Если тебе так нужен твой нож, держись за него крепко, только не размахивай особенно, не хочу поцарапаться.

***

Они приехали на минивэне. В кепках и футболках, как будто косили под службу доставки.

— Там ребенок, — он сказал им вслед и замолчал.

Рыжая с косой смотрела на него со сложным выражением лица. Она тоже была в футболке, без кожанки видеть ее было странно.

— Дальше что с ним будет?

Рыжая посмотрела на него молча.

— Ты мне не скажешь?

— Я не расистка, — сказала Рыжая и остановилась.

Гэвин подсказал:

— Но.

— Но ты как-то много общаешься с нашими.

Что они с ним сделают? Что они сделают с Коннором, если он прямо сейчас скажет ей, что Коннор сидит привязанный к стулу в его гостиной?

Почему ему не все равно?

— Я тоже не расист, вот и общаюсь.

Она фыркнула и улыбнулась. Белоглазого вели под руки.

— Нужно проверить, обратил ли он ее, — сказал Гэвин быстро.

Рыжая снова смотрела на него странно.

— Слушай, прекращай, ладно? Я не знаток ваших вампирских штучек, но я фильмы смотрю.

Она подошла вплотную, достаточно близко, чтобы ему стало некомфортно. Да, сейчас бы о комфорте думать.

— Ты заходил туда?

— Заходил.

— И она на тебя не бросилась.

Гэвин задумался. Точно. Не бросилась.

— Ставлю на то, что он только кормился.

Но они же проверят, если нет?

Двери минивэна захлопнулись.

— Так что с ней будет? С ним?

— Будет, что будет.

Он должен был позвонить Тине и сдать этого белобрысого. Он прямо сейчас покрывал одного вампира, второго вампира, и ещё ребенок пострадал… Как он должен думать в такой обстановке, с искусанными детьми, обращенными соседями и вампирский сообществом на подхвате? Ему нужно поспать, ему все воняет, и его тошнит, и он не обязан в таком состоянии…

Держаться на ногах было все мучительнее.

— Вы ребенка хоть вернете. Обратно? Родителям?

— Мы с этим разберемся.

Потрясающе.

Рыжая кивнула ему и влезла на место водителя. Он подождал, пока машина заведется и вырулит на дорогу. Надо же, какие они разумные, захлопнули входную дверь в дом, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Хоть бы все это время из темных окон за ними не наблюдали десятки глаз — в конце концов это все еще был белый пригород.

Он дернул вверх собачку на молнии куртки. Оглянулся по сторонам и зашагал к дому. Даже из этих окон глаза вполне могли за ним наблюдать.

Когда Коннор все это успел? За ночь? Пока Гэвин сидел в клетке? Почему? Зачем?

Если за сегодня, то почему сейчас, и как он успел все за сколько — семь часов? Десять? Гэвин вернулся домой в четыре, сейчас уже было почти восемь. Если очень быстро двигаться, то, наверное, можно обратить одного человека в вампира, а потом этому новообращенному вампиру можно напасть на свою подопечную, а потом оказать ей первую помощь, а потом вернуться в дом, где его обратили — с повинной так сказать.

Нет, он же не с повинной приходил. Гэвин понятия не имел, зачем он приходил. Расквитаться с Коннором? За помощью Коннора? С ножом?

Гэвин вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

Какая-то реактивная была скорость у этой ночи, в которую никто не спал.

Гэвин стянул куртку в прихожей, грохнул за собой дверью.

Он не успел ничего выяснить у этих двоих. Может, если он позвонит потом Рыжей, ему удастся что-то выпытать уже у нее. Они оба были в шоке, и белобрысый, и девочка, и теперь у него ни свидетеля, ни подозреваемого, он всех отдал, вот этими руками он набирал Иерихонов номер, так что…

Стоп.

Гэвин повернул голову в сторону гостиной.

У него есть Коннор. Человек, который все это заварил. Который наворотил за ночь делов, и…

А если всё-таки не за ночь? Если он время от времени обращает соседей в вампиров — просто так, или, там, армию себе готовит? Он же вампир, это же то, чем вампиры занимаются. Когда это он, Гэвин решил, что Коннор «не такой», и почему он, Гэвин, такой дурак? Все же началось с того, что он собирался все выяснить и взять, а следом сдать серийника. А теперь что — он удивлен и расстроен, что серийник — серийник?

Доказательств у него никаких, но вампир абсолютно точно опасен для общества. Серийник без трупов.

Кеды как будто приклеились полу, и Гэвин мучительным взглядом окинул лестничный пролет.

Если сейчас он не сможет подняться на второй этаж и рухнет прямо на лестнице — ничего удивительного.

Ничегошеньки.


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвин проснулся разбитым, как будто его сначала долго пиздили, а потом переехали пару раз для полировки, снилось, под ухом воют, отчаянно, и Гэвин медленно приоткрыл глаза. Прислушался. Вой не пропал.

Черт, ну теперь-то что?

Он резко сел на кровати и попытался проморгаться: кажется, выли всё-таки не в комнате — где-то отдаленно, где-то снизу. Он натянул кеды и протопал по ступенькам вниз. Вой приближался.

А, ну да, можно было бы и догадаться.

Коннор дергал шнуры на руках и выл, как будто это ему в этом доме было положено выть. Если бы на голову так не давило, может, получилось бы сформулировать какую шутку про культурную аппроприацию, а так Гэвин только поморщился — голове это не помогло. Его же ещё неделю, может, штормить будет, вампир пожалел бы, полнолуние бывает не каждую ночь, а он после этого толком пока не отдохнул. Хорошо, хотя бы нюх отпустил уже.

Но что с вампиром-то? Скука? Духота? Не дают бегать по району и кусать людей? Коннор перехватил его взгляд беловатыми своими глазами и дернулся ещё раз, демонстрируя: не развязывается.

— Хватит, — у него, кажется, голос сел. — Достаточно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой на колени встал? Я встану. Развяжи меня!

Он выглядел плохо, если так уж честно. Хорошо окна были прикрыты. Но если хозяева всё-таки слышали вой, оставалось надеяться, что решат, кто-то завел себе собаку. Странно было: кого-то здесь могут принять за собаку, и этим кем-то был не он, Гэвин.

Хорошее было утро, судя по виду из окна, скоро обед. Нужно было бы сообразить себе еды — и Коннору тоже, голодом вампира здесь никто морить не собирался.

Даже если гэвинова мерзкая часть считала, что это, может быть, и неплохая идея.

— Гэвин, — вдруг тихо сказал Коннор, и Гэвин от неожиданности опять посмотрел ему в глаза. — Просто подойди к столу и возьми нож — узлы тугие.

Твои кошачьи гипнотизерские штуки на мне не работают. Гэвин замер взглядом на его белых-белых губах. Коннора трясло, и если бы Гэвин не знал, что дело в крови… Его ломало, как нарика, дай ему зажигалку и ложку — получится гармоничная картина.

Гэвин быстро спросил:

— Ты только белобрысого обратил? — это было важно, правда. Если где-нибудь в подвале шевелилось сейчас какое-нибудь гнездо… Но Коннор же не мог успеть? Если заранее чего-нибудь не спланировал.

Коннор поморщился, сжал свои белые-белые губы:

— Дэниела.

Гэвин кивнул:

— Белобрысого Дэниела. Кроме него еще кто-нибудь бегает без присмотра в таком же состоянии?

— Это что-то изменит?

С этической точки зрения — ну, кто знает? Но с точки зрения практической: да, ещё как. Ему спать спокойно, зная, что опасный для общества вампир сидит где-нибудь в подвалах кровавого вампирского КГБ? Или думать о том, как найти других, да ещё так, чтобы больше жертв не было? Разница, в любом случае, разительная.

Гэвин опять на нем сфокусировался: Коннор мразотно улыбался и молча за Гэвином наблюдал.

— Сколько это должно длиться? — спросил Гэвин. На какой-нибудь вопрос ты мне ответишь?

Коннор не перестал улыбаться, но что-то в лице у него изменилось:

— Что должно длиться?

— Чтобы тебя перестало ломать, сколько должно пройти времени?

Коннор скривил рот:

— Меня не «ломает».

— Ага, посмотри на себя.

— Как? Принесете мне зеркало?

Гэвин понял, что его распирает. Он прыснул, а потом ржал и ржал, вытер ладонью глаза и сказал подрагивающим голосом так спокойно, как смог:

— Слушай. Твоя ломка закончится, если ты не будешь пить кровь, или ты умрешь?

— Если скажу, что умру, станете скармливать мне людей?

— На крыс тебя переведу.

Коннор в ответ даже не улыбнулся. У него по лицу горошинами катился пот, и если так будет продолжаться, к вечеру вся гостиная провоняет, как школьная раздевалка.

— Попробуй объяснить на пальцах тупому детективу, как оно у вас работает, — Гэвин подтащил стул и сел на него, уперся подбородком в спинку. Получилось театрально, но плевать, лишь бы действенно.

Коннор медленно сказал, не отрывая от него глаз:

— Чем больше пьешь, тем больше хочется.

Это было знакомо. Гэвин спросил ещё:

— То есть, если долго не пьешь, хочется меньше?

Коннор скривил рот, у него по вискам стекали тяжелые, прозрачные капли:

— В каком-то смысле.

— В каком?

— В смысле становится терпимо, можно держаться.

— Но если срываешься, то устраиваешь себе зажор, — медленно подсказал Гэвин. У него по загривку поползли мурашки. Коннор молчал. — И сколько тебе нужно сидеть на привязи, пока тебя не попустит?

— Я не обязан говорить.

Конечно, говорить он был не обязан, но черт. Немного ясности не помешало бы. Если бы Гэвин еще понимал, что делать дальше со всем этим. С тем, что он напал на своего коллегу. С воспоминаниями о Дэниеле и той девочке, и белом минивэне, и мыслями о старике, который то ли где-то сейчас тактично отсиживался, то ли пропал уже насовсем, вылинял до основы.

— А твой белобрысый, между прочим, на ребенка напал, — Гэвин говорил медленно, следя за реакцией.

Коннор легонько кивнул, очень спокойно:

— Мне жаль. Новое нераскрытое дело в наш отдел.

Гэвин дернулся и отодвинулся назад:

— Ты дурак?! Девочка живая осталась.

Коннор моргнул молча, как будто его застали врасплох.

— Чего?

Коннор долго молчал, а потом медленно начал:

— Это нетипично. У него должна быть очень крепкая сила воли, — он опять замолчал. Добавил вполголоса: — Но это вряд ли. Вероятнее, что она была не первой его жертвой…

— Что? — охуенные были новости. Да нет, когда бы он успел? Ночь была не резиновой. — Ты думаешь, он мог по дороге еще кого-нибудь цапнуть? Он что, Соник?

— Может, не человека, может, какой-нибудь крупной собаки ему хватило бы в первые пару часов. — Коннор нахмурился: — Но это странно. Ты не контролируешь себя первое время, пока не проснешься в комнате полной трупов, ты не можешь просто не нападать, это так не…

— На своем опыте, смотрю, основываешься.

Коннор прошипел в ответ:

— Это типичная ситуация. Жажда крови пересиливает все. Если ты к ней еще не привык, первое время кроме нее просто ничего нет.

Гэвин ещё покивал, встал на ноги, прошелся туда-сюда по гостиной. Наконец-то сказал:

— Так какого хрена?

Коннор подобрался — насколько можно подобраться, когда сидишь, связанный и потеешь, как на сковородке.

— То есть?

— Я так понимаю, твое «первое время» давно прошло, — это был выстрел наугад, — так какого хрена это все было?

Коннор откинулся назад, насколько позволяли зафиксированные руки. От его взгляда из-под приподнятых бровей у Гэвина начало крутить живот.

— Вы — детектив. Догадайтесь.

***

Смотреть из коридора, как старик извиняется, а потом впихивает Коннору промеж зубов кухонное полотенце, потому что Коннор заебал выть — было как подглядывать за соседями в щелку. Вроде ничего такого, а вроде уже увидел больше, чем должен был.

Стоп, да ладно!

Осенило Гэвина внезапно, но так сильно, что в голове зазвенело:

— С каких это пор ты можешь к вещам дотрагиваться? — он так охренел, что спалился в своем вуайеризме и вампир со стариком на него оглянулись.

Коннор яростно замычал. Андерсон над ним ухмыльнулся:

— Тренировки.

Стоп. Это же не первый раз такое? Андерсон тогда буквально помог ему связать Коннора, он держал в руках катушку со шнуром — а Гэвин в пылу ситуации, получается, просто забыл, что Андерсон мертвый и совсем не должен такого мочь. Как будто ему, считай, хотелось забыть. Да, в самый раз сейчас рефлексировать, над качественно зафиксированным коллегой.

Ему просто нужно больше спать, вот и все.

— Что? — настороженно спросил старик. Какое же у него, Гэвина, лицо сейчас, наверное, стало.

— Ничего, — голос отказывался слушаться.

Андерсон оттеснил его плечом к дверному проему, подальше Коннора, считай, обратно, в темноту коридора, и спросил громким шепотом:

— Думаешь, это все хорошая идея?

Гэвин посмотрел на него прямо и не смог соврать:

— Я думаю, это одна из худших моих идей. Если у тебя есть какие-нибудь другие идеи — я превратился в слух.

— Ты, правда, хочешь его отпустить, когда — нет, слушай, — если это поможет.

— Пусть просохнет, а потом посмотрим.

— Нет, Гэвин…

— Андерсон, — тебе какая разница? Тебе он ничего не сделает. Расслабься, если что, тебе мои внутренности по дому не собирать, кто-нибудь еще с ними разберется.

— Какой же ты дурак, — сказал Андерсон низким голосом и отодвинулся.

— Стараюсь, — буркнул Гэвин ему в спину.

***

Гэвин подумал и решил не трогать выключатель. Негромко спросил у темноты:

— Ты голодный? — Если ты вампир и ты два дня, а, нет, больше уже, не ел, будешь голодным?

— В смысле, нормальной еды ты хочешь?

Гэвин послушал тишину, потом наощупь подошел, сел на диван и откинулся на спинку. Если Коннор каким-то образом освободился, то в этой темноте ему, Гэвину, наверное, и хана.

— Вам нечем заняться, детектив?

От неожиданности Гэвин дернулся. Специально же, небось, подождал, пока он усядется и расслабится.

— Я проверить — может, ты уже перегрыз веревки и сбежал, — Гэвин положил ноутбук на колени и поднял крышку. От «веревок» одно название, но что ему, окна заколотить нужно было на всякий случай?

Зарядки надолго не хватит, но он тут, считай, пришел с визитом вежливости. Ты когда людей похищаешь и фиксируешь — главное, все-таки, вежливость.

— Вы собрались надзирать.

— Хотел проверить, как ты устроился.

К чести Коннора, какое-то время он даже молчал.

— Вы знаете, что меня уволят.

— С чего бы это?

— Когда я не выйду на работу. Меня уволят, я прекращу платить за квартиру, и это повлечет за собой последствия. Хотя в первую очередь, меня, конечно, объявят в розыск. Рано или поздно.

— Не мое дело.

Повисло молчание. Того, что он проспал, оказалось недостаточно. Если он пробегает, проговорит и промается еще одну ночь, его кукушечка начнет потихоньку петь, пролетая над собственным гнездом.

— Так был кто-то еще, кроме Дэниела? — получилось тише и как-то беспомощнее, чем Гэвин собирался, оставалось надеяться, что вампир не заметил.

— А что, детектив, если я вам скажу, вы поверите? — интонация у Коннора звучала почти игриво, как будто это все было так страшно вовремя.

Гэвин ошкерился:

— Если прямо сейчас в этом доме, или еще в каком подвале умирает человек…

Коннор смотрел. Надо было все-таки включить лампочку, Гэвин сам сидел, удобно подсвеченный экраном ноутбука, как лампой на допросе, а лицо Коннора блестело в темноте белками глаз и скорее угадывалось.

— Что тогда, детектив?

«Я тебе этого никогда не прощу»?

Гэвин сжал зубы:

— Я найду способ тебя за это засадить.

— Удачи, детектив.

Гэвин путаясь в пальцах, яростно размотал наушники, воткнул их в уши и вперился в экран. Вот так приходи со своей дурацкой поддержкой.

Так это все-таки поддержка должна была быть? Он собирался узнать, как Коннору при детоксе можно питаться, чтобы не зачахнуть совсем, и не узнал.

Ну и ладно. Черт с ним.

***

Гэвин проснулся от того, что шея затекла и болела. Потянулся — что-то сдавливало горло, не давало подняться. Он цапнул рукой: наушники. Хотя бы он во сне не выдернул шнур из штекера…

— Доброе утро, — мрачно сказал Коннор. Он выглядел как человек, который спал, привязанный к стулу посреди пустой гостиной.

С этим нужно было что-то решать, он же правда не будет морить ебучего вампира голодом. Даже если он заслужил.

Гэвин громко спросил уже из кухни:

— Что вам есть можно?

Он потряс коробку с хлопьями. Можно было сварганить себе яичницу. Гэвин поглядывал из кухни в гостиную то и дело: Коннору как будто не давали есть неделями, а ведь всего два дня прошло, как же он ссохнется, если вообще не будет есть?

— Воды хочешь?

Коннор смотрел с ненавистью во взгляде.

Это нужно было как-то решать.

***

К чести Кары, она больше слушала, чем перебивала. Даже не бросила трубку. Даже не послала его. А потом держалась вежливо, на расстоянии, и связанный вампир в их гостиной явно не произвел на нее неизгладимого впечатления.

Даже про БДСМ она не пошутила.

— Ясно. Здравствуйте, Коннор.

Их гостиная, конечно, не музей, но с каждым днём становилась на него все более и более похожей.

Вопросы она начала задавать уже когда Гэвин увел ее на кухню:

— Соседи ещё не жаловались? Он пытался сбежать?

Гэвин в ответ пожал плечами:

— Если он опрокинет стул, я просто оставлю его так лежать, он, думаю, в курсе. Я думаю, если что, списать странные звуки на собаку…

— Если он не будет кричать что-то разборчивое.

— Я вас, смотрю, это все совсем не удивило.

Эта фраза явно сделала ей некомфортно.

— Вы зря не позвонили Норт, она занимается такими вещами напрямую.

— Я знаю, она с коллегами при мне повязали Дэниела. — Гэвин помялся. Близки с Карой они не были, но вариантов у него сейчас было немного. — Мне кажется, что здесь что-то ещё замешано, и я хочу понять что.

— Вы всегда можете остановиться. — Кара смотрела проницательно. Черт, звучало забавно, как будто это он здесь наркоман. — И дать другим с ним разобраться.

— Понял.

— Я серьезно.

— Ладно, ладно. Он не умрет, если его не кормить?

— Не умрет. Но всё-таки подкармливайте его понемногу. Не думаю, что это вызовет у него восторг. И… — она сделала паузу. — Держитесь. Ему нужно время. Если вы правда хотите ему помочь.

— Ну не год же ему так сидеть, да?

— Это индивидуально. Я не могу сказать точно, вам придется смотреть по ситуации.

— Ага.

— Если хотите, чтобы он выкарабкался, вы ему сейчас нужны.

— Ага, — повторил Гэвин, теперь с сомнением.

— Он должен сам решить, что ему делать, ваша помощь важна.

— Мне правда нужно узнать, что у него за план…

Кара смотрела на него странно, как будто раскусывала его на раз, некомфортное было чувство:

— В следующий раз я принесу что-нибудь съедобное.

— Да мы, в общем-то, и сами…

Она настойчиво сказала:

— Я хочу что-то принести. Если это не будет вам в тягость. Давайте ему побольше воды. Он вряд ли вас поблагодарит, но если вы хотите помочь, вы можете. Иногда у наших близких нет больше ничего, кроме нашей поддержки.

Близких?

Может, про что-нибудь съедобное это был код? Гэвин представил, как она в следующий раз приносит в рюкзаке замороженных крыс.

Это странно, что она так сорвалась и бросилась ему помогать? Или это не вампирская-активистская привычка? Или это было не столько помощью, сколько разнюхиванием?

Гэвин смотрел в ее удаляющуюся спину и не мог понять: да почему «близких"-то? Ему просто нужно было узнать, не обратил ли Коннор ещё кого, и каким-то образом подвести Его под задержание. В идеале. При чем тут…

А.

Гэвин вспомнил то невозмутимое «Гэв», и у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

Надо же, во всей ебовости ситуации то самое вранье все-таки всплыло.

***

Мысль в голове крутилась целый день, даже когда он после работы, уже дома, на ходу заказав китайской еды, заваривал кофе: интересно, что остается после того, как ткнешь вампира колом? По правде, а не в киношке.

Если тела не останется, а только пыль, ее же вполне можно замести под ковер?

Гэвина развлекала эта мысль, не своей кровожадностью, просто это вариант же, запасной, почему бы и нет? Будет пыльный ковер вместо мертвого вампира.

Он привалился задницей к кухонной столешнице и отхлебнул из кружки: вот бы сейчас коллег убивать. Вот бы сейчас вообще кого-то убивать, конечно.

Он все ещё ничего толком не узнал. Черт.

В прихожей коротко звякнул звонок, и Гэвин отставил чашку в сторону. Пошел открывать и долго моргал, не отпуская дверной ручки.

— Мясной пирог, — сказа рыжая вампирша равнодушно и кивнула на большой сверток в руках, — приятного аппетита.

«Кара их всех сдала» — вот, что он подумал. — «Чем она на звонок жала, носом?»

— Пригласишь?

— А что случилось?

Рыжая демонстративно приподняла руки:

— Видишь, жест доброй воли?

— Он случайно не из крыс?

Рыжая моргала медленно и очень выразительно:

— Чего?

Гэвин стушевался:

— Шучу, конечно. Заходи.

Вот тебе и код.

***

За две недели вампир лучше выглядеть не стал. В гостиной пахло не розами, воротник у Коннора засалился, а туфли он давно скинул — черт знает как, может старик ему помог. Возможно, вести Рыжую прямо в гостиную было плохой идеей. Жаль, телепатически он не мог определить, что она знает, а что — нет. Но если ее прислала Кара, и не для того, чтобы всех их…

— У вас здесь уютно.

Ага.

Интересно, они действительно Дэниела не убили? И у него правда что ли в любой момент есть возможность сказать: вот его забирайте?

Гэвин облизал губы и сказал:

— Местная достопримечательность, не обращай внимания на запах.

— Не буду. Где поставить?

— Сейчас, давай на кухне.

Коннор, когда освободится, может убить его просто за то, что Гэвин демонстрировал его людям, пока он был не в лучшей форме — из мести. Круто, что Гэвин каждый день наживает себе все больше врагов, он же об этом всегда мечтал.

Они определили противень с пирогом на кухонную столешницу, и Гэвин сказал, пытаясь опередить вопросы:

— Если что, я меняю под ним клеенки. Думал о том, чтобы оттащить его в ванную и оставить его там отмокать. Но как-то всё никак.

Она вроде бы была без оружия. Но так она и в прошлый раз была без оружия, вот на что надо было глянуть, так это не припаркована ли где на улице подозрительная машина, но он же не сможет сейчас неподозрительно высунуться в окно, да?

С чего бы ей вообще ему помогать, да ещё и нисхуя? Потому что Кара попросила? Ха. А Каре в этом что? Они даже не друзья, ни с Карой, ни с Рыжей, просто рядом стояли в паре травматичных ситуаций. Все.

— Могу помочь, если что.

Гэвин перевел на Рыжую взгляд:

— В смысле?

— Да в самом прямом. Нужно?

***

Гэвин резанул пластик, державший вампировы ноги крепко примотанными к ножкам стула.

— Готово.

Старик подтянул его вверх, Гэвин оттащил с дороги стул и сказал:

— Держи его, — то ли чтобы не сбежал, то ли чтобы не упал и не сломал себе шею. Вампиры так просто не умирают. Вампиры уже мертвые.

Гэвин мотнул головой.

— Взяли. В смысле, в добрый путь.

— Ладно, взяли.

Его ведь не расщепит, да?

Вампира ноги явно держали не слишком. Старик подтянул его повыше и перехватил покрепче, удерживая так, что со стороны казалось, он почти осторожничает.

Они исчезли без хлопка и без предупреждения, и Гэвин почувствовал, что к горлу подкатывает. Он все ещё совсем не привык к странной привиденческой хуйне. Он моргнул, в гостиной было пусто, на полу валялись разрезанный шнур, вонючая кленка, и одиноко стоял стул.

Они с Рыжей молча глянули друг на друга.

— Где тут у вас ванная?

***

Коннор сидел в ванной, как был, в костюме и в носках, со сцепленными за спиной руками. Андерсон отодвигал шторку с шелестом. Коннор смотрел как кот, у которого не хватает сил рычать, но хватает — ненавидеть.

— Мыться он в одежде будет?

Хороший был вопрос. Гэвин пожал плечами, он как-то не задумывался.

— Ну, штаны ещё можно снять, а рубашку и пиджак придется срезать, — он не самоубийца, он даже ослабленному вампиру не стал бы сейчас развязывать руки. — Главное — чистота, не важно, какой ценой, да?

— Я вас убью, — тихо сказал Коннор, когда вода добралась ему до пояса, мягко затемняя ткань штанов, пропитывая носки. Их, в общем, тоже можно было и снять.

Гэвин нагнулся — потянул за носок и стащил его, потом стащил второй, приподнялся и бросил их в раковину. Рыжая затянула себе волосы в хвост.

Может, этот пиджак стоит как гэвинова зарплата за полгода. Может, Коннор, когда это все кончится, именно за пиджак его и убьет.

Гэвин вытащил из-за пояса ножницы. После того, что он ими сегодня пилил, их можно будет отправить только в утиль. Рыжая бесцеремонно звякнула пряжкой коннорового пояса, дернула ширинку, стащила Коннору штаны до колен, зацепила пальцами боксеры и потянула их тоже.

— Это нужно будет выжать, — расплескивая стекающую воду, донесла и бросила в раковину, к носкам.

— Я вас убью, — придушенно сказал Коннор, — я вас всех убью.

Их все-таки двое здесь. И старик ещё, даже если к вампиру он пристрастен.

— Это всего лишь одежда. Переживешь.

Резалось плохо, ткань то и дело цеплялась за затупленное лезвие, и Коннор тихонько заскулил, как будто его кромсали по живому.

— И майку.

Мокрые обрезки Гэвин скрутил в узел — все туда же, в раковину.

— Купишь новую.

Коннор был угловатый и белый, до голубизны — может, это из-за ванной так казалось и из-за подвижной, прозрачной воды, в которой они никак не могли нормально его усадить. Надо было вылить в неё что-то пузырящееся. Нет, стоп, не имело значения, неловко Гэвину или нет от выступающих над водой белых, жилистых плеч или таких же коленей.

Подумаешь. Он не ради того, чтобы на голую вампирову задницу смотреть, на это согласился.

Они с Рыжей помогли Коннору привалиться к бортику плечом, боком. Не удержали, и он окунулся с головой. Подтянули повыше и вытащили.

— Бездари, — Коннор отплевывался и вытирал лицо плечом, рискуя опять уйти под воду. Грязные, липкие волосы свисали ему на глаза.

Норт взяла мочалку и со спокойным лицом начала тереть ему ногу, потом руку, начиная с пальцев. Они с Гэвином кое-как даже уместились у ванной — Норт на бортике, Гэвин рядом, на коленях.

Он немеющими руками от дурацкой неуместной интимности момента взял с полки банку шампуня и выдавил немного на ладонь, окунул в воду и вспенил, а потом запустил Коннору в волосы.

Коннор лег щекой на бортик ванной и закрыл глаза.

Рыжая дотянулась и потерла ему горло. Не так себе Гэвин представлял сегодняшний вечер.

Он тихо позвал, захваченный моментом:

— Слушай, Рыжая…

— Норт.

— Чего?

— Не Рыжая, а Норт.

Гэвин раздумывал секунду. Странно, что у нее вообще было имя, тем более такое.

Она вдруг очень по-собачьи подняла голову:

— Мне показалось, или в дверь звонят?

Черт, курьер!

Гэвин наскоро вытер ладони о джинсы:

— Я сейчас.

Парень под дверью переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Гэвин нашарил карточку в бумажнике, пикнул ею о терминал и принял пакет. Отправил коробки с едой к мясному пирогу — и опять взбежал на второй этаж.

— Там китайская еда подъехала, будешь? А мы тогда пирог съедим.

Рыжая — Норт — терла Коннору голову полотенцем, отвлеклась и пожала плечами:

— Ладно.

Андерсон рассмеялся и сказал:

— Черт, это все совсем как…

— Ты все?

Волосы у Коннора торчали во все стороны. Смешно было, но теперь они хотя бы были чистые.

— Ага.

— Тогда помоги его поднять.

— Так похоже… — Андерсон рассмеялся. — Как будто…

Гэвин держал Коннора за плечи, а Норт быстро проходилась по нему полотенцем.

Андерсон не договорил.

***

Гэвиновы треники Коннору были коротки. Задирались, и он сидел в кроксах, светя белыми костлявыми щиколотками. Футболка висела на нем, как на вешалке. Захочешь — пересчитаешь ребра. Но свежая. Интересно, как его волосы высохнут, если уже пошли влажными кольцами.

— И я думаю: это была отвратительная идея.

Норт — в одной руке коробка с удоном, во второй — палочки — пожала плечами, не переставая жевать. На диване рядом с ней было полно места, но все как-то рассредоточились по гостиной: Андерсон залипал в стену, свет от ламп был теплый — почти идиллия.

— Никогда за них не болела.

Коннор жадно жевал и не жаловался, хотя его взглядом можно было убивать. Гэвин не знал, что когда-нибудь будет кормить вампира с рук мясным — совсем не крысиным — пирогом. А знал бы заранее, все равно не решил бы, что с этим знанием делать.

Неплохо было. И поесть неплохо было в том числе. Странно, ему почему-то казалось, что за кого да кого, а за «Рэд Вингс» Норт болела бы. Ну да ладно.

Андерсон сказал еде слышно:

— Я пошел курить, — и мигнул всем собой, как перегоревшая лампочка.

Черт. Не то что-то. Но он мертвый уже, он же ничего себе не сделает, спокойно.

Гэвин отложил остатки пирога на тарелку, звякнул вилкой, встал на ноги:

— Секунду. Не уходи, — он кинул Норт через плечо: — и не развязывай его.

— Ага.

Андерсон нашелся перед домом. Его спина в свете фонарей была почти… Живой, что ли? Он мог вот так стоять и дымить на парковке участка. Гэвин почувствовал, что его начинает мутить — да что за день такой? Он не собирался об этом вспоминать, сейчас тем более. Не время и не касается его, какое его дело? У него же права нет мнение об этой ситуации иметь.

— У меня, если что, есть сигареты.

— Вот и оставь их себе.

— Как вежливо.

— И что такое? — Андерсон повернул голову вполоборота, у него глаз мерцал, как ночью вода на асфальте. — Не нравится?

Наверное, было бы приятно почесать сейчас кулаки на свежем газоне. Ответственность? Какая? Если можно просто валять кого-то по траве, уворачиваться, давить, а потом отплевываться и считать зубы.

А, главное, слушать, как адреналин в крови поет. Как ничто не поет никогда. Если бы Гэвин жил южнее, он никогда бы не выбирался из полей. Жил бы там, спал. Эта ещё мысль откуда? С чего бы сейчас вспоминать о Тине и ее предках, к которым она свалила отпуск? Они же, на самом деле живут не так далеко, не так уж южно, и он почти стопроцентно уверен, что нигде у них в шкафах не пылится республиканский флаг. 

А он сам был бы отличным реднеком, вписался бы как влитой, спился бы и остался бы без передних зубов, и ночами лежал бы в поле и смотрел бы на луну.

Может, даже стаю себе бы завел…

— Если у тебя все в порядке, я пошел в дом.

— А похоже, что в порядке?

Старик разводил его на конфликт, и от того, как это было очевидно, Гэвину стало тошно.

— Я не буду с тобой драться на собственном газоне, — даже если хочется.

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны.

— Да что случилось?! – Он не железный, он даже в лучшие дни не самая терпеливая собака в этом уебищном городе: – Все было нормально! Что не так?!

— Похоже, что у меня все нормально?

— Ты тут мертвый, ты мне скажи!

Тишина звенела. 

Ещё это чертова, всратая, серая толстовка, в которой его нашли! Почему он привиденческими своими силами не может просто не изменить на что-то, что угодно другое?!

Старик заговорил медленно:

— Знаешь, на что это было похоже? Это все? Ты когда-нибудь мыл собаку? Они могут первое время бояться воды, или отлынивать просто из вредности, как дети. Представь себе. А знаешь, откуда я знаю?

Он замолчал, и Гэвин услышал, как его собственная кровь шумно катится по венам. Интересно, вампиры такое чувствую в других, или он просто…

— Представь себе, что у меня был пёс, и сын, и скажи мне, Гэвин, как у меня так удачно получилось их забыть?

***

Он поймал Норт в дверях и рыкнул на нее прямо:

— Тебя Кара позвала?

— А это важно?

— Я спасибо хотел сказать.

Норт в ответ смотрела пристально, волосы она не расплела. Так и хотела уйти, толком не попрощавшись?

Старик же не мог просто однажды замигать как лампочка и нигде вообще не материализоваться? Так, нет, не сейчас.

— Это моя работа, но я рада, что смогла помочь.

— Почему ты его не заберёшь?

Его. Вон того вампира. Который растягивает сейчас его треники у себя на коленях.

— Хочешь, чтобы забрала?

Гэвин открыл рот, а потом закрыл:

— Не знаю.

— Ну решай.

— Ему что-то положено за то, что он напал на человека? По вашим порядкам? Какие-то же у вас порядки должны быть.

— А как ты думаешь?

Гэвин прикинул:

— Ну он увеличил вашу популяцию, но для вас это хорошо или плохо?

Норт коротко улыбнулась:

— Ты рассуждаешь так, как будто мы кружок по интересам. Или иллюминаты.

— Если честно, — Гэвин запнулся, — то вообще-то вы на них очень похожи.

Норт смотрела, не меняя выражения.

— Я пиздец благодарен, но ваши встречи «Двенадцать шагов» могут быть прикрытием для любой стремной хуйни. Может, точно так же вы все вместе собираетесь по ночам на полуночный перекус. И я не знаю, какие у вас планы и чего вам от меня надо.

— Я думала, это тебе нужна была помощь.

Гэвин осекся. Правда глаза колет? Он не так вечер планировал провести, но это же неплохо было? Если только ситуации со стариком не считать. Да что такое…

— Да. Спасибо. И тогда, с Дэниелом, тоже. Спасибо за тот раз. Придёте с Карой, если позовём? Могли бы посидеть, не знаю, — он сцепил зубы: — в монополию поиграть?

— Ты очень быстро перескакиваешь с конспирологических теорий к приглашениям.

— Да как хо…

— Нет, если позовете, мы придем, — сказала Норт и улыбнулась на прощанье.

Гэвин, кажется, сам себе рыл могилу, и она становилась все глубже.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура, ура, гештальт закрывается, и текст дописывается тоже! Пожалуйста, перед тем как начать читать, не забудьте проверить изменившиеся теги, пока я это писала история успела несколько измениться. Приятного чтения 💙

Когда Гэвин попытался накинуть на него плед, Коннор его осадил:

— Что ты делаешь? — голос у Коннор звучал так холодно, как будто Гэвин собирался прирезать его в ночи, но спалился. В темноте коннорового лица было не рассмотреть, но голоса и так было достаточно.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Тебя трясло.

— И?

Гэвин замер над ним с одеялом в руках:

— Ну, я думал, ты замерз.

— И?

Господи боже, — раздражение нахлынуло и затопило его собой. Гэвин цыкнул и спросил громче, чем нужно было:

— Кто такая Аманда?

— Что?

— Аманда, это кто? Ты ее звал. Во сне. Сейчас. Это кто?

— Мать.

А.

Гэвин переступил с ноги на ногу и начал примирительно:

— Не знаю, успокоит ли это тебя, но…

— Не успокоит.

— Ой, ну и иди нахуй, — раздражение вернулось: вот бы сейчас душу перед ним рвать.

Коннор продолжал:

— Ты можешь перестать издеваться.

— Нет, не могу, пока ты не…

— Мне плевать на твои унижения, — Коннор в полумраке кивнул головой на одеяло.

Гэвин смотрел на него тупо:

— Я думал, ты замерз.

— Если бы тебе было так меня жаль, ты бы давно развязал меня. Я не хочу здесь сидеть.

Гэвин облизал засохшие губы и медленно спросил:

— А чего ты хочешь?

Коннор помолчал — Гэвин чувствовал, как у него вместе с пледом подрагивают пальцы.

— Иди спать, Гэвин.

***

Коннор бережно придерживал гэвиново лицо своими липкими, влажными ладонями, от которых воняло ржавчиной, и улыбался. Кровь была повсюду — у Гэвина на губах и под пальцами, от нее скользили руки и голова кружилась, кажется, тоже от нее. 

Конноровы обычно зализанные волосы шли колечками надо лбом — от их вида у Гэвина больно щемило в груди Коннор притирался к его лбу лбом, и языком методично проводил Гэвину от подбородка к скуле, слизывая кровь – лицо почему-то тоже было влажным и липким, кровь блестела у Коннора на губах, красила зубы, и когда он начал вылизывать Гэвину рот, оказалось, черт, вот правда, кто знал, что на вкус кровь такая сла...

Гэвин дернулся и открыл глаза. 

Свет из окна тянулся по полу серой полосой, под спиной был матрац, над головой – потолок. Гэвин потер лицо влажными ладонями и сел на кровати.

Пиздец, выходные явно будут долгими.

***

— Щетина тебе не идёт. Не двигайся.

Выжимать пену на кого-то, а не на себя было странно, он как будто пытался обмазать Коннора взбитыми сливками из баллончика — и эта мысль сейчас была очень некстати.

Гэвин выдавил пены на ладонь и демонстративно-небрежно измазал ею конноровы щеки. 

— Не думаю, что я тебя порежу. Себя же я не режу, когда бреюсь, вот и тут вряд ли…

— Для тебя это и не имеет значения.

— Чего? — Гэвин протер себе лоб полотенцем.

— Я думал, на вас все заживает, как на собаке.

Гэвин остановился:

— Что?

Коннор кивнул на него.

— Но судя по шраму все не так просто.

Какому ещё… А.

Гэвин автоматически потрогал пальцами нос. Точно. Черт, он почти забыл, давно не смотрел в зеркало?

Это было ебучее мучение, пока накладывали швы, пока заживало. Он ничего не чуял месяцами и лез на стенку.

Иногда когда работаешь под прикрытием, есть риск, что тебе разъебут лицо, и ладно бы речь шла в первую очередь о его прекрасных чертах — потерять нюх было страшнее, и он это понял только когда перестал чувствовать запахи.

Никогда бы не подумал, когда ебучая синестезия всё-таки вернулась, что он будет ей так рад.

— Ты бы видел чем мне чуть не оттяпали нос, тогда бы не сомневался в моих способностям к регенерации. — Он сделает усилие и не станет комментировать «собаку». Он выше этого. Сантиметров на десять.

И полголовы нож с собой тоже чуть не прихватил — это двадцатисантиметровое чудовище сбежало из фильмов про Рембо. Тупой случайный замах, ничего особенно драматичного — но ослепило его, это да. Хорошо было сейчас вспоминать тупость произошедшего, а не то, как он весь целиком растворился в белом, беззвучном и жгущем…

Да. Реальность. Точно.

— Если тебе отрезать пальцы, они отрастут? — спросил Коннор.

— Что? — Гэвин нахмурился: — Не знаю, я не пытался. Сиди смирно.

— Я не обязан «сидеть смирно», и я сам могу побриться.

Гэвин перекинул через плечо кухонное полотенце:

— Брился бы сам, если бы не напал на человека.

Пауза.

— Спал бы в своей кровати вместо того, чтобы спать сидя, в туалет бы под конвоем не ходил. — Да, теперь Гэвин водил Коннора в туалет под конвоем, прошло время клеенок.

— Хорошо, что у меня замедленный метаболизм.

— Ага, замечательно.

— Но если подумать, — глаза у Конора поблескивали, — если бы не ты, никто бы ни на кого и не напал в первую очередь.

Гэвин замер.

Это была такая огромная и такая смешная мысль, что он очень, очень не сразу нашелся:

— Чего, блядь? Это ж каким образом я виноват в том, что ты вцепился в человека?

— Он не убежал бы, если бы ты его не спугнул. И, может быть, даже не умер бы от потери крови.

— Ты загрыз его!

— А ты меня бросил!

Пауза.

— В смысле? — Гэвин сжал губы. — Так. Перемотай.

Это в каком мире все случилось так, как Коннор говорит?

— Ты меня сталкерил, — медленно проговорил Коннор, — как вы, дети, это сейчас называете. С самого начала, с того момента как я устроился в Детройтскую полицию.

Гэвина как будто окатили водой, но он попытался удержать лицо:

— И?

— Этого мало? — Коннор вытер щеку о неуютно задранное плечо. Вторая все ещё была в пене.

— Эй, не делай так! Ты подтвердил, что опасен, да.

— И поэтому ты от меня тогда шарахнулся?

— Чего?

— В машине.

— Когда?!

— Когда я подвозил тебя до вашего логова, берлоги, я не знаю как вы это у себя называете. Штаб-квартиры.

— Я думал, ты пытаешься на меня напасть! — Гэвин отставил бритву и стащил с плеча полотенце, и медленно добавил: — А потом ты сказал мне, что просто хотел открыть мне дверь.

— Если бы я хотел напасть, я бы напал.

Гэвин тупо повторил:

— И?

— Твой отказ стал последней каплей.

— Какой отказ?

— Я пытался тебя поцеловать, а ты решил, что я хочу тебя убить.

Гэвин почувствовал, как лицо косоебит:

— Чего?!

Коннор смотрел на него прямо и не моргал.

— И ты сейчас… — Гэвин понял, что задыхается от возмущения. — Хочешь сказать, что это я виноват, что после этого ты встал и пошел убивать?!

— Я не пошел, я позвал Дэниела к себе.

— Ты охуел.

— У меня были причины. Это было просто последним гвоздем.

— Ты себя слышишь?!

— Слушай, там Коннор, — сказал старик у Гэвина за спиной и замолчал.

Неа. Коннор тут, даёт ему мастер-класс по газлайтингу и тратит его пену для бритья на свою грязную футболку.

Гэвин обернулся.

Они стояли в дверях, оба в голубых костюмах, как в корпоративной форме, оба красивые, как мрази. Как статуи: белокожие и старательно вылепленные. У той, что пониже, по шарфу стекал узор из синих треугольников. Она улыбалась. Второй, — Гэвин сглотнул, — Не-Коннор не улыбался.

Гэвин замер. Он стрельнул глазами в Андерсона. Как можно было пригласить этих консультантов Орифлейм к ним в дом? А потом выдавил хмурое:

— Здрст.

В голове как раз роились вопросы, раскручиваясь по спирали: Чем обязаны? Что нас выдало? Кто вы, блядь, такие, и какого хуя вам нужно?

Он не почуял их и его волчье чутье на них не сработало, он просто смотрел в эти белоснежные лица и не мог поверить, что он стоит по колено в дерьме и нет никого, кто его за волосы оттуда бы вытащил.

Гэвин переступил на месте:

— Вы за чем-то конкретным?

— Заглянули повидаться, — блондиночка кивнула, и он покивал тоже, как болванчик. — Рада, что у вас все неплохо.

Гэвин не заржал. Это стоило ему бешенных усилий. Надо было не оглядываться на привязанного к стулу Коннора, не смотреть на старика, застрявшего в дверях — так что он стал, как дурак, как будто мог их двоих одновременно за собой спрятать. У него в доме вампиры. Новые. Стремные. Двое по цене одного. И старик их впустил! И даже не удивился, когда они с ним заговорили!

Когда он уже привыкнет к тому, что он умер!

— Мы, конечно, не станем злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, но, чтобы не потеряться снова, — она улыбнулась ласково, — мы оставим вам номер.

Не-Коннор, сволочь, высокий и красивый, запустил белую ладонь за лацкан пиджака и с неторопливой плавностью выставил руку перед собой. Гэвин молча смотрел на визитку между его пальцами, как будто она вот-вот загорится.

Почему у него нет святой воды в доме? Он бы ее хотя бы сбрызнул. После всего, что было, да кто вообще живет в доме без запасов святой воды?!

— Она не кусается, — сказала девушка, как будто посвящала его в величайшую тайну.

Ага, а вот я кусаюсь.

Гэвин поднял на нее глаза, у нее на лице было такое искреннее участие, что его затошнило. А они не новенькие, да? Знают Коннора, стремные, как пиздец. Они пожили. Он никогда не хотел в такое ввязываться. Он никогда не хотел с ними встречаться.

Гэвин выдернул визитку у не-Коннора из пальцев и не глядя ткнул ее в карман куртки.

— Мы не будем вам дольше задерживать. Невероятно приятно было повидаться. — Она наклонила голову и подмигнула Андерсону. Гэвин тяжело выдохнул. — Очень мило было с вашей стороны пригласить нас. До встречи, Коннор, детектив Рид, лейтенант Андерсон, если вам что-то понадобится, вы знаете, как с нами связаться, Элайджа будет вне себя от радости о вас услышать! Коннор завел новых друзей, это так волнующе! Ещё не ушла, а уже надеюсь поскорее снова вас увидеть! — она легонько кивнула каждому и развернулась.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул. Вампирша высунулась из-за косяка — и он дернулся от неожиданности:

— Почти забыла. Вы в курсе, что у вас тут дверь, правда? — она снова улыбнулась и помахала на прощание.

Чего?

Гэвин прошел за ними в коридор и смотрел сквозь стекло, как они удаляются по дорожке, а потом сжал пальцы на ручке и грохнул дверью о косяк от всей души.

В гостиной молчали. Он дернулся туда и остановился. Дверь прямо напротив их обычной, входной, стояла простая, незаметная. Кто-то покрасил её темно-синей краской, густо, не в один слой.

Гэвин развернулся и пошёл на кухню за водой — не для Коннора, конечно, а для себя. Взял фильтр, налил до краев, разлил воду на столешницу, выматерился. Взял с собой щербатую кружку, прошёл по коридору ещё раз.

Дверь стояла на месте.

Гэвин сделал усилие и не ускорился, пока проходил мимо. Андерсон и Коннор сидели в гостиной, Конора трясло, и Гэвин мстительно подумал: так тебе и надо. Он молча встал в дверях, ни туда, ни сюда. Тина ни слову не поверит.

— Все вампиры могут ментально менять в домах планировку?

Коннор с Андерсоном посмотрели на него молча. Пена почти впиталась в коннорову футболку, осталась влажными пятнами на ткани. Гэвин одним глотком приговорил кружку, крякнул и вытер губы ладонью.

— Хотите посмотреть?

— Что там? — голос у Андерсона был хриплый.

— У нас, как выразилась клыкастая коннорова знакомая, дверь. Новая дверь. У нас в прихожей новая дверь. Дверь, блядь. У нас дверь в прихожей! Её, блядь, не было! Сраная дверь!

Они молчали, и Гэвин захлопнулся, давясь воздухом.

— Кто-то хочет воды? Выпить? — он посмотрел в свою пустую чашку. Им всем нужно выпить. У них в прихожей дверь, и он, блядь, ни за какие деньги мира не пойдёт смотреть, что за ней.

Дышать было тяжело, как брать логарифмы в уме, но Гэвин заставил окаменевшие ноги двигаться. Он думал, что это такой неплохой дом, как же жаль, как же, блядь жаль. Гэвин свободной рукой потер глаза и тер, и тер, и тер.

Хватит.

Он хмуро посмотрел на них. Старик сидел на кресле, его белые волосатые ноги торчали из-под задравшихся штанин. Коннор сидел, где привязали, небритый и влажный, как будто на него вылили ведро воды, и никто не додумался принести полотенце.

Тупой идиот — и старик, и вампир, и он сам. Что он сделал? Что они теперь с нами сделают?

— Я сомневаюсь, что такие кадры ходят на сборы в «Иерихон».

Коннор махнул ресницами и смотрел стеклянно. Да, Гэвина бы тоже пидорасило, если бы к нему на порог завалились кровососущие знакомцы из его «прошлой жизни», ха!

Так-то его не трясет, неа, ни капельки. Старик переводил взгляд от него к Гэвину, как старая собака. Может, за дверью только пыль и тараканы и больше ничего. Гэвин дошаркал до кресла и только тогда у него подкосились ноги. Их всех нужно сдать — и его в первую очередь. За покрывательство. Теперь у него есть номер, и, если бы визитки могли прожигать карманы, эта бы прожгла.

Если те двое — те, кем он их считает, и они знают Коннора, и тот чувак выглядел как Коннор. И они старые, очень старые, и они знают, где он живёт. Нет, блядь, он не словит паническую атаку, нет, нихуя.

Гэвин прислонил ко лбу холодную чашку. Нужно было кидать зубную щетку в карман, вызванивать Тину и пиздовать из Детройта куда глаза глядят. Чего бы они ни хотели от Коннора, всех вокруг это тоже зацепит.

— Я даже не могу переехать, — пробормотал старик, и Гэвин с Коннором заговорили вместе:

— Они вас не тронут.

— Ой, у тебя-то никаких проблем, у тебя — дверь, открываешь и съебываешь. — Гэвин клацнул зубами. Однажды он сможет заткнуться вовремя.

Старик смотрел на него прямо, Коннор смотрел в сторону.

— Не пялься на меня так, — Гэвин попытался смягчить голос, но не особенно вышло. — Андерсон, я не знаю, я боюсь её до усрачки, не смотри на меня. Она вся твоя. Вспомнил, что забыл, и вот, пожалуйста, можешь двигаться вперед. Опять же, открываешь и сваливаешь — очень простой механизм.

— А дальше?

— Я похож на воскресшего покойника? Нет? Тогда откуда мне знать?

Гэвин сжал голову руками — по лбу ударила чашка, и он грохнул её о журнальный столик, а сам откинулся на спинку. Сколько она, интересно, тут уже маячит? С того самого момента, как старик все вспомнил? Очень может быть.

Он же теперь спать не сможет, зная, что она у них в доме. Гэвин никогда не думал, что можно так громко дышать. Ему не нужно было смотреть на кого-нибудь, так что он смотрел в пол. Если двери так уж нужно — пусть стоит себе. Черт с ней. Черт с ними со всеми.

Он повернул голову к Коннору и приоткрыл один глаз:

— Ты расскажешь, кто они такие?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— И я не хочу тоже. Но, если ты не заметил, они вхожи в этот дом, и теперь…

— Они могут сделать с нами что захотят, — медленно сказал Коннор. Он был такой мокрый, такой бледный, и у него был такой взгляд, что Гэвин, глядя на него, больше не мог злорадствовать.

— Кто они такие?

— Моя семья.

Он всё-таки был прав: сраный вампир в его участке появился к неприятностям — Гэвин никогда еще так сильно не хотел ошибаться. Что ему стоило пару месяцев протаскаться за невиновным человеком, убедиться, что все в порядке, и он выполнил свой общественный долг? Но нет, сраный нюх и тут не подвел.

«Семья». Сраные вампиры, которым очевидно до пизды лет, которые очевидно пришли попонтоваться своими способностями, — они его семья.

Семья!

— Ладно. Ладно. Это же ничего страшного, да? Ничего страшного? Всего лишь несколько старых вампиров, которые явно дали понять, что сидят у них на хвосте. И чего им надо? Ты знаешь?

— Они хотят заполучить мир.

Чего, правда?

— Захватить типа? — Гэвин рассмеялся: — Серьезно?

— К сожалению.

— И как оно? Как идет? — Гэвин не мог перестать смеяться. В смысле, они, конечно, были жуткие, но сейчас, когда их не было с ним в одной комнате… — Что они сделать-то собираются с миром потом?

Коннор слегка наклонил голову, все так же не фокусируя взгляд:  
— Установят авторитарный порядок и сгонят людей в лагеря.

Пауза.

— Ты шутишь сейчас.

— Нет, Гэвин, не шучу, — Коннора трясло.

— И откуда ты об этом вообще можешь знать?

— За последнюю сотню лет у них не наблюдается новых идей.

***

— Эй, Гэвин.

— Привет, Чэнь. Как там в отпуске?

В общей раздевалке не было никого, можно было не юлить, но он все равно спросил обтекаемо. Тина пожала плечами. 

Значит, неплохо. Она никогда специально не хвасталась родителями, может, думала его это заденет, но ей и не надо было хвастаться – пары слов то там, то здесь хватало, чтобы у Гэвина внутри начинала скрестись зависть и тоска, и черт бы с этим со всем. 

Он, глядя на Тину сейчас, был почти готов плюнуть и попроситься обратно — от вампиров, привидений и постоянных головомоек, спать у нее на диване и забыть все, во что успел влезть. 

Делать он этого конечно не будет. Вон, они с Андерсоном снова начали разговаривать, хрен знает, сплотили ли их внезапно нагрянувшие гости и исходящая от них угроза или нет. Старик никак больше не может себе навредить – и это хорошо, что он скис и вывалился из своей спокойной, уверенной персоны — хуево.

Самоуверенный Андерсон бесил неебически, но если он при этом был спокойный и совсем не суицидальный, наверное, можно было и потерпеть…

— Гэвин?

— Что?

— Ты пялишься в одну точку.

Гэвин потёр ладонью лицо:

— А, задумался, сорян.

— Это все тот вампир, да?

— Да, — и это тоже была чистая правда.

— Ты все не бросил своих попыток от него избавиться?

— Я уже не знаю, что с этим всем делать.

— Тебе бы тоже уйти в отпуск.

И сидеть неделю безвылазно в этом доме? Нет. Неа. Нет уж.

— Ничего, буду просто спать больше.

Может, оставаться в участке? Если его не спалят, можно будет спать прямо здесь, а потом ходить в душевую и, считай, будет не заметно совсем, что домой он не уходит.

«Домой». Пиздец. Он даже в какой-то момент поверил, что это все выгорит.  
Гэвин на секунду задержал взгляд на Тине. Она хлопнула дверцей и встретилась с ним глазами:

— Что?

Я так скучал.

Гэвин сморгнул:

— Ничего. Пошли, харе копаться.

***  
Его тошнило. 

Гэвин поднял глаза: зеленое облако тянулось он приоткрытых дверей, из коридора. Что, уже? Месяц, получается, слился в одну большую паническую атаку, он просто бегал без конца и абсолютно потерял счёт времени. 

Кухня встретила его "дверью". Гэвин при ней пытался не делать резких движений – тупо, но осторожность не помешает. Даже если она была даже не самой странной или самой стремной вещью из тех, на которые он назывался в последнее время, все равно. Быть с ней в одном помещении было…

— Любуешься?

Гэвин крутнул головой. Старик сидел за столом, где его абсолютно точно только что не было, и смотрел. Равнодушно?

— Она не пропала? — тупо сказал Гэвин просто чтобы что-то сказать.

— Как видишь. — Старик сделал паузу. — Что сделали с псом? После… Ну ты понял.

А, вот какой это будет вечер. 

Желание просто сейчас развернуться и поехать в участок резко стало невыносимым.

— Его забрал кто-то из офицеров, из тех, с кем я напрямую не работаю.

— И я никак не могу проверить, врешь ты или нет.

Гэвин спокойно кивнул:

— Не можешь.

— Я не могу уйти.

Гэвин кивнул опять – это вроде бы типичная фича для привидения, если верить поп-культуре. Ему самому опыта все еще не хватало. Старик всё-таки был его первым призраком.

— Раньше это особых проблем не вызывало, а теперь я хочу отсюда выбраться, но не могу.

Гэвин хмуро смотрел в свою чашку. Он стоял спиной к двери. Дверь ждала.

Нет, стоп, хватит себя накручивать – она не ждет, она просто там, ей все равно.

— Ты можешь, — Гэвин еле-еле качнул головой. В сторону. В нужном направлении. — Ну, знаешь.

— Нет, Гэвин, не знаю, — старик наконец-то вывалился из этого ненормального спокойствия и ошкерился на секунду.

Справедливо. Никто же не знает.  
Гэвин поставил чашку на стойку, с шумом отодвинул стул от стола и присел:

— Я могу рассказать тебе историю, окей?

— Не уверен…

— Поздно. — Гэвин рассматривал узор на столе и ковырял ногти ногтями. — Ты и не должен знать такие вещи, пока ты живой, ты их все равно не видишь. Но если ты…

Гэвин замолчал.

— …такой как я. Или как он, — Гэвин кивнул в сторону потолка. — Хотя он же тоже не совсем считается. Он же технически тоже покойник.

Да. Изо всех жителей этого дома живой целиком и полностью только он сам. Если царапины на руках не убили его еще тогда, в детстве, а он просто до сих пор об этом не знает.

— Если ты влез как-то в эту хуйню и выжил, ты начинаешь видеть вещи, которые обычный человек видеть не должен. Мне везло, и мне раньше буквально не попадались...

Андерсон смотрел прямо, своими светлыми-светлыми глазами и Гэвин чувствовал себя жуком, приколотым булавкой к картонке. 

Старик выглядел таким обычным и таким живым!..

Стоп. Он всегда думал, что до этого ни разу не видел привидений, но как бы он отличил живого от мертвого, если они все такие, как старик?

Он даже сейчас, когда сдулся, кажется, протяни руку – и вот он, пиздец материальный. Если бы Гэвин буквально не видел его труп вот этими самыми глазами, он бы ни за что...

Вот ведь черт.

— Забей. Еще раз. Ты начинаешь видеть вещи. А еще узнавать о вещах раньше, чем нужно. — Гэвин шумно вдохнул. — Я подвожу разговор к дверям. Ты знаешь, что это.

— Неа.

— Знаешь. Андерсон, ты не тупой, ты можешь сложить два и два. И я… — нужно было себя пересилить. — Я не думаю, что с той стороны действительно что-то ужасное. Нет ты дослушай! Это не про «какой я сильный и умелый, держусь за то, что у меня есть», сколько ты будешь сидеть в этом доме? И, типа, хочешь ли ты и дальше в этом доме сидеть.

— Это мой дом, — сказал Хэнк негромко.

— По-моему, в этом доме из твоего осталась только дверь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поскорее свалил, да?

Гэвин долго молчал.

— Они появляются, если ты готов дальше двигаться. Значит, в каком-то смысле ты готов.

Они молчали.

— Историю ты мне так и не рассказал.

— Это и есть история.

— Про двери?

— Про то, что если ты понимаешь, что стратегия не работает, ее нужно менять.

— Да, да.

— Было бы здорово, если бы… — Гэвин запнулся. — Если бы всей этой дверной проблемы не стояло в первую очередь. В смысле, ты бы, конечно, ее все равно встретил, просто потом, не так скоро. Было бы неплохо, если бы…

Ты себя не убил.

– …все было по-другому. Все, это все, что я хотел сказать.

Гэвин встал.

Даже если бы он навязался бы старику в жильцы еще давно, он бы все равно не смог ходить за ним хвостом постоянно.

— Наверное, нужно чекнуть, чем занят вампир.

У старика в любом случае было табельное, даже если бы он спрятал андерсонов револьвер, как прячут бутылку от отца-алкаша.

Андерсон ему даже не отец!

Старик смотрел серьезно:

— А что ты собираешься делать со всей этой вампирской ситуацией?

— Ну он теперь свободный человек, раз протрезвел, пусть делает, что хочет, пока не нападает на людей. — Вот они, двойные стандарты. Но пусть хоть на все четыре стороны катится, жаль, конечно, что его нельзя окольцевать, как баклана, чтобы знающие люди видели, куда смотреть, и понимали, что он из себя представляет.

Коннорова новоприобретённая свобода его тревожила. Пока он сидел, прочно связанный, у Гэвина был хотя бы какой-то контроль. А если у него опять на почве якобы разбитого сердца возникнет желание запить горе из чужой артерии?

— Нет, я про вампирский заговор.

— А.

Они же больше не высовывались? Гэвин не то чтобы прекратил по этому поводу трястись, просто задвинул их мысленно в дальний угол, как не самую насущную опасность. Просто какие-то древние существа что-то там хотят, черт бы их.

Захватить мир? Да пошли нахуй. Когда их не было в одной с ним комнате, легче было сделать вид, что их и нет вообще.

— Может быть, на самом деле и никакого заговора нет, а Коннор просто пытался нас запугать.

— Может, — с сомнением ответил Андерсон.

***

Гэвин уже привык взбегать по лестнице, через ступеньку, чтобы быстрее встретиться лицом к лицу с очередным пиздецом, но…

Коннор не любил оставлять дверь своей спальни открытой, а в коротком коридоре сейчас открытой стояла только его комната.

— Что ты делаешь?

В проеме было видно только коннорову спину. Гэвин покрутил головой: разбросанные вещи, рюкзак…

— Что-то случилось?

Коннор поднял на него взгляд, не переставая собираться:

— Я бы не сказал, что тебя это касается.

В смысле. То есть.

— Я тут вообще-то… — что? «За тобой надзираю»? «Слежу»? «Несу ответственность»? — Мы так не договаривались.

Коннор вжикнул молнией:

— Дело не в наших договоренностях.

Он же только освободился, и уже хочет свалить подальше, чтобы продолжить кровопойничать?

— И ты что, сейчас просто свалишь?

Коннор наконец целиком к нему развернулся:

— Я уезжаю. Свою часть ренты за этот месяц я внес. А теперь покиньте мою комнату, детектив.

— Это же не из-за этих стремных древних в униформе?

— Вон.

***

— Мы давно вместе не тусили, — Тина рухнула за столик, и маргариты у нее на подносе дрогнули. — Слушай, ужас, как давно.

Утром комната Коннора стояла пустая. Он не забрал с собой все, но только важное, у него и немного вещей вообще сверх важного было: щетка, костюм. Рассчитался и свалил без разговоров и без объяснений.

Он никому из них ничего не обязан был объяснять, они, наверное, даже друзьями не были, вообще не были никем. Гэвин просто следил за ним, потом держал связанным в своем доме, пытался брить его и мыл ему волосы. Гэвин за ним подчищал, и Гэвину снились пара-тройка снов с его участием. А теперь — все, достаточно, наигрались. 

— Да, давненько. — Он потер лицо ладонью, этот жест превращался в привычку: — Последнее время вокруг один большой пиздец.

— Я слышала про вампира. Про заявление. Думаешь, он что-то натворил и решил побыстрее скрыться?

Гэвин застонал:

— Слушай, давай не будем про него? Черт с ним. Хочет он ехать хрен знает куда, пусть едет.

Надо было сказать ей все с самого начала. Даже если она отговорила бы его снимать этот чертов дом. Надо было просто словами через рот…

У Гэвина завибрировал карман.

Ну теперь-то что?

— Фаулер хочет тебя видеть на работе в пятницу вечером?

Или сделать выговор, что он так сжился с портупеей, что сегодня забыл сдать табельное, а никто из ребят даже не удосужился проверить. 

— Нет, это… — он зажал одно ухо ладонью, — алло?

— …ехать?

— Что?

— …ош… шь… хать?

— Что?

В трубке очень четко сказали:

— Гэвин, — и сердце у него упало.

Вампир же свалил?!

— Тин, я… Слушай, мне нужно… — в трубку: — Где ты? Что… Просто где ты?

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, ты можешь… приехать?

Тина шумно выдохнула:

— Давай, я закажу тебе убер.

***

Место не выглядело как-то особенно, он даже растерялся. Если бы Коннор вызвал его в трущобы, это удивило бы его меньше, а так — стекло, многоэтажка. Это что, отель? Чего бы ему делать в отеле, чего бы ему звать Гэвина в отель?

Не считая абсолютно неправдоподобный вариант развития событий, на который Гэвин рассчитывать не собирался.

Коннор не стал бы с ним связываться снова, если бы не произошла какая-то хуйня.

Его пустили даже без предъявления жетона, что само по себе было проблемой в целом, но сейчас было ему скорее на руку. Гэвин поднялся на лифте. Прошел по коридору. Потоптался под номером — ковер скрадывал звуки.

Когда он занес руку, чтобы постучать, дверь качнулась внутрь, просто под костяшками – еще один плохой знак.

Крови было много.

Соображать надо было быстро, а он застыл в дверях и остался стоять. Сколько тел было? Одно, два? Они лежали вповалку, одно стекало со стола, руками безжизненно касаясь пола. Ещё одно лежало на кровати, раскинув руки в стороны. Коннор отпустил его и поднялся, и тогда у Гэвина на затылке зашевелились волосы. 

Темный конноров пиджак блестел влажно, как будто его окатили из ведра – Коннор облизал ладонь в ржавых разводах, не скрываясь, куда делись его брезгливость и чистоплюйство?

У него липко блестели ботинки, он смотрел на Гэвина и не отводил взгляда.

(Как во сне).

Коннора качнуло вперед.

Выхватить из кобуры пистолет было делом трёх секунд, но пальцы вязли, медленные, чужие.

Гэвин дернул рукой – вперёд, и Коннор остановился перед ним, глядя на него, на дуло пистолета, на него. Легонько кивнул. 

Гэвин затылком чувствовал приоткрытую дверь. Что с ней? Нужно было закрыть? Нужно в нее попятиться? Сколько шуму будет, если он всё-таки...

Коннор сделал шаг навстречу. 

– Стоять! 

Блядские туфли. Нет, не смотри вниз. 

Гэвин рявкнул:

— На месте стой!

Коннор улыбнулся и легонько наклонил голову к плечу – и рванулся к нему. 

Тело сработало на автомате: пнуть в живот, оттолкнуть и оттолкнуться. Гэвин отпрыгнул назад, опять перехватил пистолет обеими, скользкими ладонями, черт, черт! Прицелился.

— Ты ебанулся? — ему не хватит дыхания много орать. Черт, черт, здесь же вообще нельзя орать.

В этот раз Коннор даже не делал вид, что пистолет его пугает. Гэвин двинул локтем наугад от протянутых рук (если палец соскользнет, в этих стенах будут дыры). 

Коннор скалился и рвался опять, опять, схватил Гэвина за грудки — руки скользко поползли по ткани пиджака, цапнул его за горло, наискосок. Почему-то не зубами, ногтями – у него отросли когти? Пистолет только мешал, но Гэвин так вцепился в него, что не мог разжать пальцы. Пол ударил его по затылку и по икрам — и Коннор повалился на него сверху. Все стало таким звонким. 

Ну вот и все. Доигрался. Доследился. Добегался.

Нет уж. 

Гэвин из последней силы двинул Коннора рукояткой туда, где над грязным воротником на сером горле так подпрыгивал кадык, как будто Коннору не терпелось напиться — тут же пять трупов, как он все еще не напился?!

Коннор отполз в сторону, придерживая горло, пока Гэвин, держа в руках тупую металлическую игрушку, пытался отдышаться и снова считал: пять же тел, да? Да? Прислушался: вроде бы никто по коридору не бежит, но там же было покрытие, может оно все скрадыв...

— Ты не выстрелил.

Гэвин хотел сплюнуть на пол – посмотрел на окровавленный отельный ковер и передумал, завалился на бок и попытался встать:

— Не двигайся.

Коннор кряхтел, вжимая себе в горло пальцы. Хорошо. От злорадства распирало – по крайней мере ударить нормально у него получилось. Если бы ещё адреналин не отпускал так быстро. Коннор попытался оттолкнуться ладонями от пола, но поскользнулся и остался сидеть.

— Неужели так трудно было выстрелить? — Коннор сморгнул, посмотрел на него своим грустным, абсолютно здравым взглядом и расхохотался.

***

Гэвин не станет нести убийце чашку кофе.

И всё-таки уже поздно: сегодня Гэвин уже заказал убийце такси. Он стащил с Коннора пропитавшийся кровью пиджак, он попытался стереть кровищу у него с лица, они вышли через задний ход, изображая бог весть что. Если бы Коннор не тянулся облизать свои же окровавленные руки, он, наверное, правда сошел бы за пострадавшего.

«Может, ему в больницу надо?»

«Выживет, всего лишь в нос получил».

«А тому, от кого получил, в больницу не нужно?»

«От меня получил, давайте уже ехать».

Коннор пытался засосать его там же, в такси, где немного воняло мочой и много — кровью. Пытался выдернуть рубашку из-за его пояса и чуть ли не хихикал. Гэвин мучительно держал его за руки и отодвигался, пока отодвигаться уже было некуда. Коннор был тяжёлый, кровь присохла тонкой коркой к его щекам и крошилась — а Коннор все пытался ее слизнуть.

«У вас там все нормально?».

«Это наше дело».

Скорей бы доехать.

— Ну что, отпустило?

Гэвин толкнул плечом дверь в коннорову комнату. Чашка в руках, пока он нес ее с кухни, впитала тепло и уже начинала жечь пальцы. Коннор сидел на кровати, еще не переодевшись, в тех же брюках, в той же рубашке с желтыми пятнами подмышками, как первоклассник сложив руки на коленях и вперившись взглядом в пол.

— Лейтенант Андерсон здесь?

Ага, значит, чтобы Андерсон его таким видел, Коннор не хотел бы, а как приезжай в меня пострелять — так сразу к нему, к Гэвину.

— Голова не болит?

Коннор посмотрел на него, мучительно заломив брови.

— Болит, значит. Хорошо. — Просто замечательно. — Первое время вас, значит, вот так пидорасит.

— Недолго.

— Я заметил.

Он не обязан был ничего делать. У него был целый "Иерихон" вроде бы мирных вампиров, с которыми о ребятах в форме он все ещё не поговорил – ему не нужен был личный проект, ему не нужно было никого перевоспитывать, чтобы использовать потом как щит, как ключ, как рычаг давления...

– И спасибо за это вот все. 

Ему не то чтобы зудело. Немного так обида ебаная тыкала холодными пальцами под ребра. Черт, он правда хотел помочь, он почти ожидал увидеть этих самых древних в том отеле, а не вот это, чем бы оно ни было. 

У Коннора, кажется, совсем сел и так не самый приятный голос:

— Тебя бы не привлекли за превышение. Если бы ты выстрелил.

— Ага.

Коннор прошептал:

— Они хотят сделать меня частью плана.

Гэвин сел на кровать, рискуя находиться вот так близко к сорвавшемуся вампиру.

— И?

— А я этого не хочу.

— И? 

Коннор повернул к нему голову с каким-то особенно острым взглядом:

— Ты пробовал покончить с собой?

В школе? Когда было совсем плохо. Потом, после академии — тут уже дело было не в том, что не получилось, а том, что передумал. Потом плакал всю ночь на общажной кухне.

Вслух Гэвин начал:

— Это еще какое имеет отношение?..

— Потому что это трудно. Убить себя трудно!

Да, правда.

— Поэтому ты убил пять людей и пытался заставить меня превысить самооборону. 

— Они не мертвы, просто в отключке.

— В смысле?

Мысли в голове проворачивались медленно.

Да нет, не может быть. 

— Они же будут неадекватными машинами для убийства первое время, ты же сам говорил! Ты же своми… зубами сделал своим родственничкам подкрепление!

— Это не так работает. — Коннор прикрыл глаза, головная боль его явно не отпускала. — Это уже должно было стать твоей проблемой, ты бы знал, что делать, ты уже это делал. 

— Потому что ты должен был быть мертвым. Потому что у тебя был хитрый план.

— Да.

— Охуенно. — Гэвин встал и прошелся по комнате. — Это пиздец как удобно, знаешь, наделать хуйни и сбежать?

В ебучую дверь.

— Это лучше, чем то, чего они от меня хотят. — Коннор снова смотрел в пол и легонько раскачивался.

— Знаешь, что мразотно? — Гэвин потер ладонью лоб.

— Что?

— Все.

Коннор хихикнул, потом откинулся назад и остался лежать на кровати, с закрытыми глазами. Гэвин постоял над ним неловко. Потом спросил:

— Настолько все будет плохо, если у них получится то, что они задумали?

Коннор издал странный звук, уже совсем мало похожий на смех:

— Ты просто себе не представляешь.

Надо было просить о помощи, немедленно. Пока эти новички не расползлись по отелю, пока никто не попытался войти в номер. Нужно звонить в «Иерихон», нужно признаться Тине.

Гэвин достал из кармана телефон и уставился в черный экран:

— Я тебя посажу.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Коннор кивнул.

— Рано или поздно. За все хорошее, — Гэвин листал книгу контактов в поисках тининого номера.

Коннор кивнул снова, потом приоткрыл глаза и сказал свистящим шепотом:

— Ты мне снился. Я когда-нибудь снился тебе, Гэвин?

Гэвин ткнул пальцем в зеленую трубку и прижал телефон к уху.


End file.
